Around the Regions in 80 Days
by DarkAngelicWings
Summary: I am 16 years old and I am tired of waiting for the Prince Charming I thought I had already found. Today, I, Sapphire Birch, will be starting my new adventure. My goal: Conquer all the regions' gyms, in 80 days or under. Which means I'll have to conquer all the gyms before my birthday. It's insane right? Well that's just the way I like it. Frantic/OldRival/Special/Commoner
1. Prologue

Hi, this is DarkAngelicWings. this is my first fanfiction so wish me luck!

**Disclamer: **I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures

* * *

><p>Around the Regions in 80 Days<p>

Prologue

My name is Sapphire Birch. I am 16 years old and I am tired of waiting for the Prince Charming I thought I had already found. GRR. Just thinking of the nerve of him… just _thinking_ of him is enough to make _my blood boil. I still couldn't believe he just left! Ugh! _

Anyway, today, July 2nd, I Sapphire Birch will be starting my new adventure. My goal: to conquer all the regions' gyms, minus Hoenn, in 80 days or under. Which means I'll have to conquer all the gyms before my birthday.

It's insane right? Well that's just the way I like it. So here starts my journey. Around the regions in 80 days.

* * *

><p>So there's the Prologue! I hope you enjoy it and keep reading! Comments and Reviews are nice!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Sapphire POV**

"_Hey, Sapph!" He greeted me as usual. I turned around and there he was, standing in all his prissy boy glory was Ruby. He waltzed into our secret hideout. _

"_Hi, prissy boy!" I called, then returned to what I was doing. _

_Curious, he walked over. "Watcha doing?" _

"_I'm polishing my badges. Do you have a problem with that, prissy boy?"_

"_I never said that, wild girl." _

"_So why are you here?" I asked. _

"…_Um… Well you see…"_

_His lack of response caused me to turn around and look him. He was pulling his hat down, which he did when he was nervous. _

_I narrowed my eyes. "Ruby…" I growled. _

"_I'm going to the Sinnoh region to conquer the contests there!" He burst out. _

_My eyes widened in surprised. "T-the Sinnoh region?"_

_He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yeah. Master said it would be smart of me to continue my contest career in Sinnoh since I already beat all the contests here…" _

_I stayed silent. _The Sinnoh region_, I had thought, _it's so far away_… _

"_So soon? W-we just got back from the Battle Frontier with Emerald and the other Dexholders." I cursed myself for stuttering. Wait, why was I stuttering? Was it because I was afraid that prissy boy would go without me? …That's impossible. I must have been cold. _

"_Yeah, I know… Actually the ship leaves in two hours…"_

"_TWO HOURS!?" I jumped up from my cross-legged position on the floor. He flinched and started to back away to the entrance to the cave._

"_Um… yeah so I better get ready. I'll write to you when we get there! We meaning my pokémon and I. So, um, yeah bye Sapph!" He ran away faster than Deoxys in speed form thanks to his running shoes._

_I stood there blank faced and watched his form disappear._

"Damn flashback, " I grumbled as I moved throughout Mauville's airport's lobby. Next to me a mother covered her child's ears and scowled at me. I shrugged, like I care.

"It's been 5 years," I said to no one in particular. Yep, five whole years since heleft m- I mean the Hoenn Region.

Lots of things had changed since then, my appearance for example. Instead of having half of my hair up and my bangs down I usually left it all down. However today I wore my hair like I did when I was 12. I had a new bandanna that I wore; it was black with a dark blue pokémon symbol on it. Emerald had gotten it for me for my birthday last year. I had on a black collared t-shirt; on the bottom left corner there was half of pokémon symbol which was also dark blue. I wore my yellow pack which was the only thing I had from my 11 year old adventures. I wore denim jean shorts, even after all these years you'd never catch me dead in a skirt. The shorts were an inch or so above my knees. Finally, I had on a simple pair of black and dark blue running sneakers.

I took out my pokégear and checked the time. Two hours until my plane started boarding and one hour until his showed up. Did I forget to mention that today was the day Ruby was coming back? Really, I did? Well it is, today July 2nd, the start of my newest journey, Ruby's homecoming, and Ruby's birthday.

"Sapphire?" A voice called out behind me. It was familiar but I couldn't match it with a name. I turned around and saw Wallace? No it was uh… Wally! That's it Wally!

"Wally!" I smiled. Encouraged that I recognized him he walked over.

"I didn't expect to meet you here Sapphire!" he said, giving me a heartwarming smile which I couldn't help but return.

"Same for you, Wally! So why're ya here?" I questioned.

"Oh I promised Ruby I'd meet him when he returned. I'm assuming you're here to meet him too?"

"Ah, no not exactly. I'm actually here to catch a flight myself. I'm starting a new journey ya see."

"Really? That's so cool! Good luck with whatever it is!"

"Thanks." I smiled showing my fangs.

"Are-" He was interrupted by a bout of coughs and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He regained control of his breathing before continuing. "Are you going to see Ruby before you go?"

Ah, that was the question of the hour. "Well, Wally, I'm not too sure, as Champion of the region I've gotta check up on a few things before I leave so I'd say that it's a definite maybe." Not. Last thing I wanted to do was see his smirking face before I started my new journey. Oh, and did I also forget to mention that during Ruby's absence I beat Steven Stone, the champion, and I, in return, became the champion?

Wally nodded, understanding the situation completely. "Sapph, I know you're mad-"

"Me, mad?" I cut him off, "It's been five whole years, I think I would have gotten over the fact that he left on my birthday with only a measly "So, um, yeah bye Sapph_" _ as a good-bye." I smiled sweetly but I could tell my eyes were filled with anger.

His eyes widened in fear and he was smart enough to drop the subject.

We stood in the airport lobby for a little while longer until I broke the awkward silence between us.

"Well, I'd better head to the video phone and make sure everything is sorted out before I leave."

Wally nodded. I smiled and waved, then I turned around and started walking towards the nearest video phone.

"It's Flight 189!" He called. I turned back and saw him disappear in the crowd. I checked my pokégear again, about 20 minutes until his plane arrived. Who knew that I had talked so long with Wally?

I spotted an open bench on the side of the lobby, quickly I jogged over before it was taken. The lobby had white tile floor and white walls. On one of the walls there was a painted mural of pokémon and people. Hanging down from the ceilings were blue banners that had the airport's logo on them. On the ground floor I could see newspapers on the floor, a few garbage cans, hanging down from the ceilings were blue banners that had the airport's logo on them and I saw vendors here and there. I also saw places where you could buy souvenirs or your ticket.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall. I was anxious to start my journey.

"Attention all visitors, Flight 162 has arrived." A female voice over the intercom announced. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. It wasn't his. At least that was what I thought.

"Isn't that Contest Master Ruby's plane?" The girl I was sitting next to on the bench said.

The girl sitting next to the one who had just spoken nodded. "Let's go! I wanna see him get off the plane! Maybe if we're lucky he'll sign our Ribbons!"

The girl who had originally spoken nodded enthusiastically and they stood up and ran over to the tunnel where the passengers would exit from.

"Damn it, Wally!" I grumbled. That boy had lied to me! Grr, oh he would pay. I would make sure of it. However that would have to wait since I had more urgent business to attend to. I stood up from the bench quickly and proceeded to hurry away from the tunnel.

"Sapphire?" A voice called out. I knew that voice all too well and I knew it was his. I quickened my pace and acted like I didn't hear him. For all I know he could just be calling out into the crowd and he hadn't spotted me. I hoped that was it. My younger self would have run over and tackled him as soon as he had gotten off that plane. She probably would have almost strangled him to death and would have to be pulled off by airport security.

"Attention all visitors, Flight 156 is now boarding."

"Saved by the announcer lady!" I almost cheered on the spot. But then I heard it again.

"Sapphire!" Damn, why couldn't he have not spotted me? Why? Because life hates me, I'm almost completely sure of it.

Cheering would have to wait, I decided. So, to avoid the undesirable I did the only logical thing that came to my mind at the moment. I ran. I ran straight for the boarding tunnel-that was my only escape from him. An attendant next to the tunnel looked at me strangely as I came running at her holding up my ID and ticket. I stopped right in front of her and shoved my ID and ticket into her hands.

"Um…" Was all she said as she examined my ID and ticket.

"Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up." I said and I stole a glance behind me. Yup there he was, in all his white-hatted glory. He wore black pants and red and black shirt and his famous white hat. Fortunately for me, I noticed that he wasn't wearing his running shoes today.

The attendant handed my ID and ticket back to me. "Have a nice fli-" I didn't hear the rest because I had already grabbed my ID and ticket and I was already halfway down the tunnel.

**Ruby POV about 10 minutes earlier**

Wow, it's great to be home, I thought as we touched down in Mauville airport. After 5 long years I was finally returning home to Hoenn, my family, to Wally, and to most importantly Sapphire. She would be mad at me, I was sure of the much. But, all the pain would be worth it when I saw her again. I had heard from Emerald that Sapph had actually quieted down and had matured. He also told me that she had a deep burning hatred of me ever since I left.

The plane touched down and I was the first one out. I almost ran down the tunnel because of how nervous I was. I exited the tunnel and met a crowd of people waiting for the passengers to disembark.

"Ruby!" I heard Wally say. I turned my head and sure enough he was there. I flashed him a smile.

"Hi, Wally." I turned away and continued to scan the crowd, and then I saw her. "Sapphire?" I yelled.

I saw her tense, only the slightest bit, but it was still noticeable. "I'll be back, Wally." I pushed my way through the crowd. I started running after her. I cursed myself for not wearing my running shoes that my dad had given me for my 11th birthday.

"Attention all visitors, Flight 156 is now boarding."

Sapphire froze and had her fist halfway through the air when I yelled again.

"Sapphire!" Why did I yell? Because now she was running, and she was fast, meaning it wasn't good for me.

I started running faster in a desperate attempt to reach her. I saw her standing outside the tunnel that led to Flight 156. The attendant handed her back whatever it was that Sapph had handed her. Then Sapphire took off into the tunnel.

I ran over to the attendant. "Where is that plane headed?" I panted.

"Um… It's going to Viridian City in the Kanto Region." She replied nervously. Damn, that was too far to fly on a pokémon and I didn't have any water pokémon that could make that long of a journey.

"Is it too late to buy a ticket for this flight?" I asked.

"Sorry," The attendant said, "This flight is sold out."

"When is the next flight to Viridian?"

"In two days. " She replied.

I nodded and walked away. I lost her once and I was not going to lose her again.


	3. Chapter 2: The Trip

Woo! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy with Bio Homework over the past two weeks so I busted my ass working on this. I hope you are grateful.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures. and the OC's in this chapter belong to whoever they belong to. (mostly me)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Trip<p>

**Random Passenger's POV**

This girl was insane! I was a simple businessman traveling to Kanto for business reasons and this… this… mentally insane girl comes aboard! She had run onto the plane panting and huffing. She took the seat on the isle next to me and turned around crouched in it. She started down each passenger as he or she boarder like a predator and its prey. However, it seemed as though she was a little bit of both. But there was something off about this girl… I think I've seen her before… She looked so familiar.

She was wearing a blue and black outfit that matched her bandanna. She dressed like most Hoenn trainers these days but something was off. Even though I was 99.9% she was mentally disable she emitted an aura of power, self-confidence. Then again maybe I was the delusional one. How could a 15 or 16, at most, year old emit such an aura? The only people that powerful were the gym leaders, the Elite Four, the Dexholders, and the Champion herself.

That girl was starting to scare me; as soon as the seatbelt light flashed she turned around in her seat and strapped her seatbelt on in a flash. My eyes widened at her speed and she turned to me expectantly. I hurriedly strapped my seatbelt over my waist and she nodded in content. I shook my head, I must have hit my head or something no one is that fast.

Soon, the plane took off and as soon as we hit the air the girl cheered and pumped her fist into the air multiple times. That was the last straw for me.

I tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention. She stopped cheering and looked at me strangely, as if to wonder why I was bothering her.

"Did you lose your handler, little girl?" I asked her in a polite, soft voice.

**Sapphire POV**

"Handler?" I repeated appalled. "For your information, sir, I, Sapphire Birch, Proud Trainer of Hoenn, 8 Badge Trainer, Daughter of the Professor Birch, Savior of Hoenn twice, Savior of the Word numerous times, and _Champion of Hoenn_, and renowned Dexholder highly doubt I need a handler."

His eyes grew bigger and bigger at each fact about myself I spew. It served him right. Me, having a handler, hard to believe isn't it? Apparently not to him. "I-I…" He stuttered. I glared at him through my triumphant eyes.

"Humph!" I snorted, "Stuttering won't get you anywhere."

"Wait!" Someone cried in a seat near our row, "Did someone say Sapphire-sama was here?"

Oh no, fans. Battle crazed fans of mine. Someday they may even be the death of me, but not today. I sunk low into my seat and pulled my bandanna down in an attempt to cover my eyes. My dear seat buddy saw this at a perfect chance for revenge.

"She's right her ladies and gentlemen! Sapphire Birch, Champion of Hoenn, 8 Badge Trainer, yadda yadda yadda, I'm right her sitting beside me in person! Take your chance now to challenge and battle her!" My dear friend the businessman cried as he unbuckled himself and stood up, proclaiming my presence to the entire cabin.

I glared at him, "You're dead." I stated, it wasn't a threat. It was a fact.

"Sapphire-sama!" A crowd people screamed and squealed. I sighed; I was going to have to face this sooner or later. I stood up, after I unbuckled myself, and turned to the crowd.

"I accept all of your challenges!" I stated and the crowd cheered. Thinking that this might occur I had developed a plan. I had order a ticket for a plane that had an in-flight battle arena. Ha, I'm so smart! Bask in all my smart glory! (*basks* -editor)

I proceeded to lead my fans and challengers down to the arena with that pesky businessman following behind me.

When we got to the arena I walked inside and surveyed my surroundings. The arena was a bullet-proof rectangular building with a hard wooden floor. There was one average battle field set up with a line separating the challenger and challenged sides. Outside the arena were the stands where the spectators would sit and watch. There were two separate bleachers. One of the bleachers was for spectators only were that stupid businessman sat. The other was for the challengers and, boy, did I have a lot of them.

"Let's get this show on the road or in the air in my case." I muttered. I raised my arms for silence and was immediately greeted by it. "Okay I will now meet the first challenger in the arena and I don't want any fighting over who challenges me first."

Immediately, a huge line appeared, lining up at the Area door. I looked down the line and saw a good 50 kids or so. I anime sweatdropped; what have I gotten myself into?

The first girl in line entered the arena and walked to the challenger half of the battlefield. The challenger was dressed in a long purple cloak, a pair of black skinny jeans, and an expensive, elegant white shirt. She bowed respectfully then spoke in a voice as sweet as honey.

"If I may ask, what will the rules and regulations of this battle be?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "Uhh, how 'bout a one on one land battle with no level limits?"

She nodded and withdrew a pokéball from her cloak's pocket. "Go!"

From my belt I drew the one pokémon I had with me, "Go Toro!"

Two flashes of red later stood two pokémon. My Blaziken, Toro, and her Flygon stood on the battlefield but not for long however. Soon after being released from its pokéball her Flygon sprang up into the air and was now hovering about the battlefield.

"Let's go Toro!" I cried.

"Flygon!"

Then the battle started. My pokémon was at a disadvantage against hers but mine was a higher level.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge by flying higher!" The challenger called to her pokémon.

Toro blasted a mouth full of fire at Flygon but it dodge and quickly reappeared above Toro. "Quick Attack!" The Flygon charged and Toro with astounding speed.

"Yeep! Toro got Flygon's wings and hop on!" Flygon sped toward Toro like I had expected. Toro jumped just as Flygon was about to crash head on into Toro. With its target out of sight Flygon stopped the attack and flew there dazed, wondering where its target disappeared to.

"Now!" I screamed. Toro fell from above and landed on Flygon's back. The challenger's eyes grew big as my pokémon fell from the air onto hers.

"Flygon!" She cried, "Try to shake him off!"

"Correction! My Toro is female for your information!" I told her! Okay so it may not be the most important information in the middle of a battle but whatever. It's important to me.

"My bad!" She called. Oh yeah, we're in the middle of a pokémon battle…

"Toro, Flamethrower!" Toro's mouth filled with flames and blasted them straight onto Flygon's back with full force and no restraint. Flygon fell to the hard wooden floor of the area soon after, fainted.

"Good job Toro!" I ran to my Blaziken after she jumped off the fainted Flygon. Toro beamed at me happily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Flygon!" The challenger told her Flygon as she returned it to its pokéball.

"That was a great battle," I told her, "and you shouldn't be sorry. It's hard to beat the champion." I smiled warmly at her. She returned the favor.

"Thank you for letting me battle you. My name is Lady Violet." Her way so speaking reminded me of Platinum, a fellow Dexholder.

"Well, Lady Violet, it was a pleasure battling you. I'd love to stay and chat, however, I've got a bunch more challengers." I gestured to the long line waiting outside the arena. She smiled apologetically.

"I hope you have fun with that. I hope we meet again soon." She walked out of the arena and the next challenger stepped in. The next of many, many more to come.

_xX~~~Xx_

I wiped the sweat off my brow and placed my hand back on the floor. I was on all fours in my classic combat position facing one of my most challenging opponents yet. Toro was facing off against a highly trained Medicham. Both pokémon were heavily injured and tired, yet were still filled with a burning passion to continue this battle. My opponent was a fourteen year old boy who was on his was to Kanto to visit his father. His name was Granite.

Medicham jumped above Toro and started flying down with one leg outstretched.

"Toro! Block his kick with your arms!" Toro obeyed and blocked the kick with its two arms and forced it back to the challenger side of the battlefield.

Granite wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his arm. "You're pretty tough!" He called.

I grinned and rose off all fours. "Not too bad yourself. How 'bout we call it a tie?"

Granite grinned, "hmmm, Nah. I'm having way too much fun. Medicham!"

I beamed showing my fangs, "Now this, is my type of battle. Toro!" Again our two pokémon faced each other in vicious combat with no clear winner in sight.

"Flamethrower!"

"Detect! Use Mind Reader!"

"Quick, Toro, use Blast Burn! Then after you recover use Flamethrower up at the sky!"

Medicham dodged but got hit full in the side by Blast Burn and laid on the floor of the arena using its Sitrus Berry. Toro was recharging and when she was done blasted a flamethrower into the sky of the arena.

"You completely missed us." Granite called.

I grinned, "I know. I wasn't aiming for ya."

Toro looked over in my direction while still blasting Flamethrower into the arena. I nodded. Toro used Overheat and began running around in circles above where the Flamethrower hit. Medicham braced itself for whatever we were planning and Granite looked at me with curious eyes.

"Now, Toro!" Toro kicked it into hyper drive and slowly and steadily a tornado of fire slowly fell from the ceiling until it touched the floor of the arena. Toro appeared behind our fabulous creation of swirling fiery death. Medicham and Granite were both frozen in fear but returned to their senses quickly.

"We'll take whatever you throw at us!" Granite called while his Medicham nodded in agreement.

I smirked. "Toro… Let 'em have it!" Toro fired a Flamethrower from behind the fire tornado propelling it forward toward our challengers. Well, let's just say I let 'em have it. The fire tornado completely engulfed Medicham and he fainted on impact.

"Okay Toro, Blast Burn!"

"What? The battle is over you've won!" Granite yelled.

"I know! Just watch!" Toro fired the ultimate fire type move at the tornado of fiery death. It dissolved into tiny cinder which burnt out after they hit the floor. "See, I know what I'm doing!" I walked over to his Medicham who Granite was tending to.

"I've never seen burns this bad before…" He said.

"Here," I took out a small container labeled Burn Healer from my bag, "I'll help." I popped off the wooden container and began to rub the mixture onto Medicham's burns. As soon as my mixture hit the burns, they immediately disappeared.

"Whoa, where'd you get that?" Granite asked.

"Hmm? Oh, this! I made it myself, from Lum, Sitrus, Ice, Miracle, and Rawst berries. It's a super strong burn reliever." I told him.

"That's cool." He returned Medicham to his pokéball after I finished treating it.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Viridian City in 15 minutes. Passengers who are in the in-flight battle arena must now report to their seats. Thank you for choosing PokéAirlines."

* * *

><p>WooHoo! I did it! Thank you BlakBlue for first Review and I never noticed the Bryon said that. Next time i reread it i'll look for that.<p>

Comment and Reviews and welcomed and encouraged! Thanks for Reading!


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Hey its been awhile hasn't it? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile but school has to come first. I've had a lot of Bio over the weeks. (like Five Chapters due tomorrow) oh well. I like this more than bio any day. After the chapter check out my notes to see thanks to reviewers and my update schedule.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures. If I did do you really think I would be here? Writing FANfiction. No. I'd be making all my shipping dreams come true.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Arrival<p>

**Sapphire's POV**

"WOOOOHOOOO!" I screamed as I ran down the ramp that led off the plane. I made sure my yellow pack was at my hip then I took off running. "To the gym!" I cried as I sped off to get my first gym badge of the region.

I had just gotten off the nine hour plane ride from Hoenn. I was tired, had serious jetlag, but Toro and I were ready to win a battle against Green, even if she was my only pokémon on me. Green had learned about my journey and decided to help me train my pokémon to take on challengers just like his. He claimed that he was doing this "from the kindness of his heart," but I think he lost a bet against Blue.

From the airport I ran down the street to my first gym battle with my fellow Dexholder Green. I just couldn't wait! I rushed into the gym ignoring the paper that was taped to one of the outside walls. I was greeted with darkness as I stepped into the building.

"…Huh?" I asked aloud. "Lights activate."

The lights of the gym flickered on. "Where's Green?" Upon my mention of Green a hologram appeared. It was Green.

"To all trainers who come as challengers, welcome to the gym. I am Green, leader of Viridian City Gym. I am not in town at the moment. But since you're already here, why not take part in a gym battle?" The hologram repeated Green's message. "These are the pokémon I've groomed," Ninetales, Pidgeot, Exeggutor, Alakazam, and Arcanine appeared from a hatch in the floor. "They will be your opponents. If you win," recited the hologram, "you'll get this Earth Badge. The same one you will get from an official match."

My eye twitched. A hologram? A hologram? I was not battling with a hologram.

"I, Sapphire Birch, will NOT be battling with a hologram!" I shouted, "No offense to you guys." I added to the pokémon. The pokémon looked bored and as far as I could tell they didn't really care.

"Sapphire Birch."

"AHH!" I jumped and turned around to see another hologram of Green.

"Well Sapphire, I know that you'll refuse to battle against anyone but me in person for the Earth Badge so I added this message just for you." Well he knew me pretty well. I blushed slightly and scratched the back of my neck.

The hologram continued, "I thought you should know the Blue is dragging me on a journey to Sinnoh with her, something about an acting job or something. I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway, if you want to battle me in person I'll most likely be in Hearthome City in Sinnoh. Blue's modeling or acting or posing or whatever job she's doing is supposedly going to be lasting a month or so. Well, Sapphire, I hope I'll meet you in Hearthome." The hologram faded out leaving me alone in the gym with Green's pokémon.

"…well then I'd better get to Sinnoh before the month is over." I said to myself. I turned on my heel and walked out of the gym after waving goodbye to Green's pokémon.

"Where to now…?" I wondered aloud. Wait, Green said that one of the Kanto Dexholders would meet me here in Viridian. Senior Red or Senior Yellow is here! I really hope its Red, I wanted to show him my new move and train with him for a bit. Perhaps I'd get to battle him a time or two.

Lost in my thought, I didn't realize I had bumped into my senior.

"Sapphire!" Yellow said.

"Huh?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Oh Hi Yellow!"

Yellow smiled warmly at me and pulled her straw hat down a bit more. "I thought I'd be able to find you near the gym. The professor wants to see you."

I nodded. "Okay, are you coming too?"

Yellow nodded. Yay a traveling companion!

"Lead the way, Yellow!"

"Sure. Hey do yourpokémon need healing?" She asked in her cute shy voice.

"Nah I healed Toro on the plane. But I suppose a little fresh air wouldn't kill her. Go Toro!" I threw her pokéball into the air. A flash later Toro stood in all her 6'3" fiery glory. Together we stretched and finally took in the beautiful sight of Viridian City.

The city had simple grey stone streets and trees were placed here or there. The Trainer House and the houses in the city were made of oak, stained to a warm brown, with green metal roofs. In front of each house was a small window garden filled with flowers I had only seen in books while fenced gardens grew lilies, bellflowers, lavender, and lilacs. The air was filled with a sweet but earthy smell that I was not yet accustomed to.

It wasn't Hoenn but I could tell; this was the start of a great journey.

"Coming Sapphire?" Yellow called. I hadn't realized she had started to walk to Pallet.

"Coming!" I cried as Toro and I ran up to her. After a moment of silence I spoke up.

"You know what I just realized, Yellow?"

"Hmm?" She turned her liquid amber gaze on me.

"I have serious jetlag and I haven't slept in over 20 hours." My eyes fell shut and I let the alluring comfort of sleep take me. End of Day One.

* * *

><p>Well that was a short chapter... Well at least I updated right? I promise the next one will be longer but Sapphy was too sleepy to tell us anything more after that.<p>

Sapphire: do not call me "Sapphy"  
>Ruby: Can i call you Sapphy?<br>Sapphire: GAH! How'd you get here?  
>Ruby: Through the powers of BEAUTIFUL.<p>

. . . Dont worry Ruby fans, he will be arriving in Kanto soon.

**UPDATE SCHEDULE: **  
>I I've decided that I'm going to update at least twice a month and this chapter counts in the month of March. I've also decided that whenever it is someone's birthday I will update and it will not be included in the minimum of two chapters. so for example in the month of April youll get a min. of 2 chapters plus an extra for the 30th.<p>

Guess who's Birthday! First one who tell me who's birthday it is gets to dictate when the next chapter comes out. ex: if its December 24th and you tell me Silver you can say "i want the next chapter to come out on Christmas" or whenever.

Hokay and last but not least (drum roll please)** Thanks to the Reviewers**!

**TigerSneak1**: Thank you so much and I hope you continue to read this! I was really happy that you reviewed! :D  
><strong>Hikaru Yamiyoru<strong>: I died of happiness when you said you were going to stalk me. I literally called up my best friend and when she answered the fone i screamed: "I HAVE A STALKER IM SO HAPPY!" i also texted my other friends and they didnt hear the end of it for days. I also died of happiness when you said this was win. :D

Well until next time: Have a happy Viking Day~ :D


	5. Chapter 4: Great Way to Start A New Day

Happy Easter! well, happy day after Easter anyway! I wrote this chapter while I was supposed to be writing my research paper that's due tomorrow but who cares. This is more fun to write anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or pokemon adventures.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Great Way to Start A New Day<p>

**Sapphire's POV**

Boy did my head hurt. I opened my eyes to harsh midafternoon sunlight. I lazily raised my arm to block the sun as I squinted against its rays.

"Uggghhh…. I hate mornings." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slid up in my sleeping bag. Where was I? Then I remembered. I had fallen asleep in the middle of Route 1. I looked and saw Yellow curled up in her own sleeping bag. I guess she was tired enough to sleep through the whole morning too.

"Yellow… hey Yellow… wake up." I said rather tiredly. I crossed my legs and stretched my arms skyward as Yellow started to stir.

"Hmmmm…?" She said as she aroused from slumber. "Is it breakfast time yet?"

I giggled. Not a girly giggle but a Sapphire Giggle. Which I suppose a Sapphire Giggle is more like a chuckle but whatever.

I nudged Toro awake who was resting against a tree next to me. Toro awoke and looked at me like "why did you interrupt my dream? It was a good one." I smiled a bit at Toro, showing off my fangs.

"Make a small fire please." I commanded her. She puffed flames onto the middle a stack of wood in the middle of out campsite. Where were we anyway?

I scanned the campsite. Our enclave was surrounded by trees and thick brambles. There was an open opening to the sky where the sun came through to wake me up. In the middle of the campsite was a pile of half-burned wood which was now being used to cook breakfast. Toro had been sleeping on a tree on my right, Yellow had slept in her sleeping bag across from me and I slept on a rock. Yup, back pains, headaches, and an evil sun always meant that it was going to be a good day. Note the sarcasm in that sentence.

Yellow, Toro, and I ate breakfast in silence. We left the campsite and went back to Route 1 after stomping out the fire.

"So…" I said to break the silence Yellow and I had been walking in for the past five minutes. "How's Red?" I ventured.

"How's Ruby?" She countered. Who knew Yellow could be so sassy?

"…touché." I grumbled.

We walked through route 1 and I kept staring at all the new pokémon here. There were Ratatta, Pidgey, and so many more! Yellow giggled at how I gawked at all the new pokémon.

"What?" I asked sheepishly, "I've only seen these on my papa's computer."

"I think it's just funny how excited you are. It's like you're 11 again and you're just starting your journey." Yellow's eyes got misty as I assumed she was remembering her journey to save Red.

"Yeah… I suppose it is kinda like that…" I replied as I also got swept away by memories. I remembered how Ruby had saved me when I was little. Then I remembered when I met him again, years later after I saved him from falling off a cliff. I replayed my journey through my mind as Yellow and I silently walked to Pallet.

We passed into Pallet and the trip down memory lane ended.

"Well, I'm going to see if Red is home okay? The lab is right there." Yellow pointed to a stone building sitting on top of a hill.

"Thanks, Yellow." I said but she was already skipping towards Red's house.

I called out Toro. "Ready?" She nodded. Together, we ran up the hill to the Professor's lab. We reached the weathered red painted door and I knocked.

"Hello? Professor Oak? It's me Sapphire!" I called. I turned the knob and opened the door to utter chaos.

"Professor! More pokémon have been spotted in the Sinnoh Region!"

"Professor! Johto communications aren't back up and running yet!"

"Professor! There's a girl standing in the doorway!"

All conversations stopped as everyone in the lab turned to look at Toro and I.

"Uh… Hi?"

"She has a Hoenn Pokémon, the last evolution of the Hoenn Region Fire Starter!"

The lab coated people dragged me and Toro inside and quickly started measuring and taking pictures of Toro.

"Sapphire?" I turned to look at who called my name.

"Professor Oak?"

Professor Oak stepped forward carrying a huge stack of papers he then put on the desk. "It's great that you're starting a new journey Sapphire! And I must apologize for the way my assistants are acting. It's like they've never seen a pokémon before."

"It's okay." I told him. I could hear Toro grumble in disagreement behind me.

"So let's get down to business. Sapphire could you hand me your Pokédex?"

"Sure Prof." I handed him over my generation III Pokédex. He moved to a table in his cluttered lab with a bunch of wires and awkward looking parts and began to tinker with my Pokédex. "Watcha doin'?"

"I'm upgrading your Pokédex to national. This way when you visit the other regions your Pokédex will obtain their information as well. Your Pokédex can also record information on Unova pokémon."

"Cool."

"Yes cool indeed." He finished tinkering with my Pokédex and handed it back to me. "Be careful with it okay?"

"Sure!" I turned to leave with Toro when the professor called me back.

"Sapphire!"

"Hmm?" I turned to see the professor holding a brown egg with a tan bottom. There were a few markings on the tan bottom.

"Could you give this to Gold when you go to the Johto Region?"

"Sure but why can't you just get him to come pick it up?" I asked as I took the surprisingly light egg. The egg was warm but not hot and was kinda furry.

"The Johto Region has been experiencing mass blackouts and hasn't had power for weeks. Otherwise I'd get Gold or Crystal to come pick it up."

"Why not Silver?"

"Apparently he's on a trip in Sinnoh. He left me a note that read something about "protecting Blue form the monstrosities of the Viridian Gym leader." Whatever that means," He told me. "Good luck with your Journey Sapphire, I'd ask you to stay awhile but you have a journey to get on with and I have a lot of work to do. He pushed Toro, the egg, and I out of his lab and the door closed with a thump.

"…whahahahahaha!" I started laughing. Toro looked at me weirdly. I shook my head and took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. "Silver went all the way to Sinnoh because he was jealous."

Toro shook her head at me in a way that said 'I'll never understand humans.'

We walked down the hill the lab was situated on. Near the end of the hill I spotted a familiar blond sitting on a rock on the side of the road that leads through Pallet.

"Hiiiiiii Yelllooooowwww!" I waved with one hand and kept the egg in my other.

Yellow's head rose as she heard her name. She smiled when she saw me coming down form the lab.

"Did you meet the professor?" She asked. She stood up from her rock and began walking with me.

"Yeah and he upgraded my Pokédex! … hey Yellow?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you seem so sad over there on that rock?"

Her face darkened slightly and her smile turned into a frown. "Red wasn't at his house and he isn't anywhere in Pallet…"

"Oh…" Was all I could say. How was I supposed to comfort her? It's not like I've had any luck with boys, especially one prissy boy in particular. "Well, why don't you go up to Mount Silver? I heard there's a path to the pokémon league on Route 22. You can get to Mount Silver through there."

Yellow brightened and gave me a heartwarming smile. "You're right! I'll just go visit him! Do you mind if I come with you to Viridian then go to Route 22?"

"I don't mind at all. It's fun having someone to travel with!" I told her.

"I'm just gonna grab something really quick okay?" Yellow ran off into the forest before I could even say a word.

I shrugged and sat down on the nearest rock. Toro sat next to me.

"What pokémon do you think is inside the egg?" I asked her. She shrugged, 'Like I know.'

"Hmm… Maybe it's a Buneary… or a Bonsly or even some rare new pokémon that's never been seen before!" Toro gave me a look that said, 'Do you really think the professor would give something that valuable to you?'

"All right, so maybe it's not a new pokémon but I know that something special is inside this egg." I looked at the furry brown egg. "The question is when we'll find out what's inside."

Yellow returned a few minutes wearing her large straw hat that hid her ponytail. Her pokéballs were attached to the belt Red had made her last year for Christmas. Ruby hadn't sent me anything.

"Let's go." I told her as I stood up from my rock. Then an idea hit me. "Yellow you can read the minds of pokémon, right?"

She nodded. I handed her the egg.

"Can you tell me what pokémon is inside the egg?"

"I'll try." She closed her eyes and placed her fingertips very lightly on the egg. I could feel the change of atmosphere between. Yellow's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She slowly took her hand off the egg.

"Well?" I asked her eagerly. Toro sighed behind me. I turned around, "Quite you." I faced Yellow again.

"You see, I'd tell you but the pokémon inside of this egg wants it to be a surprise." She smiled and I took back the egg. I stared at the egg with my mouth open. Then my eye twitched.

"Fine then. It's not like it's really important anyway." I huffed. Toro laughed (well as much as a pokémon can) and Yellow giggled. I could have sworn that I saw the egg shake a little with laughter.

"Come on! We've gotta get to Viridian City!" I grabbed Yellow's arm and started dragging her off to Viridian City.

"Yeep!" She grabbed onto her hat to prevent it from falling off.

End Day 2.

* * *

><p>WOO! I DID IT! okay so here are somethings:<p>

**Guess Who's Birthday:** Tell me who's birthday is on April 30th. First one to tell me gets to set the date i update. But i need an actual date. if you guess correctly you could make me update tomorrow. ex: Name, The 10th of April. So **Tell me who was born on the 30th of April :D**

**Thanks to the Reviwers!**

theriddlesolver- Thanks so much! and i'm sure that yours would turn out fine too! if you do write it I'll read it!

vip-4-prez- thank you so much! I was really worried at first that this was crappy for a first FF but i'm really glad you think it isnt!

_Thanks for Reading! I'll see ya next time~!_


	6. Chapter 5: My Dear New Friend

Hi ya'll! yay I updated~ Hurray to Dracarot who was the first who's birthday is on April 30th! It's Crystal! Yay~

Disclaimer:If I didn't own it last chapter I highly doubt I own it this chapter. Wait, I still have to disclaim? ugh, fine. I do not own pokemon or pokemon adventures.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: My Dear New Friend<p>

**Sapphire's POV**

"YAAAWWWNNNNN." I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I was lying on the couch in the Viridian City Pokémon Center. The couch was soft yet firm and in a half circle shape. The couch area Yellow and I were sleeping in was on the left side of the center if you had just walked in. The part of the couch that curved was under the window. The window covered all sides of the center and had the automatic shades still down.

The center has a curfew for trainers who stay there. When it becomes nine shades automatically cover the window signaling that the center is closed to those who wish to stay the night. In the middle of our half circle couch was a circular table where Yellow and I piled our stuff on.

I glanced at Toro who was sleeping still in her pokéball and the egg seemed unharmed. I raised my head and flinched as my neck cracked. I rolled my shoulder and wiggled the fingers of my left arm, slowly waking it up. I had slept in my sleeping bag (it was actually Yellow's but she said that she'd let me borrow it for my journey) on the pokémon center couch using my left arm as a pillow.

Yellow sneezed from across the table. I rose slowly and saw that she was still sleeping. She wrapped herself in her sleeping bag so tightly it seemed like she was in a sleeping bag cocoon.

"Red…" She sighed in her sleep as she snuggled closer to her pillow that she had stolen from the couch.

I sat up in my usual morning stretch position (cross-legged while stretching my arms toward the sky). I folded up my sleeping bag and placed it on the table. I got a piece of paper and a pencil from Nurse Joy and wrote a note to Yellow that I was going for a run. I grabbed Toro's pokéball and exited the Center.

The morning breeze hit me as I walked down the main street of Viridian. Toro's pokéball shook on my hip. I looked down at her and saw she was nudging the side of the ball trying to get me to release her. I took her pokéball and threw it into the air. One flash of light later Toro stood next to me breathing in the Viridian morning smells. I caught the pokéball and put it in my bag.

"Up for a jog?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

We started jogging through the town at a slow paced, slowly gaining speed until we were at a sprint. We ran about 5 times around the town which was at least five miles.

"Phew…" I panted. I put my hands on my knees and noticed that Toro copied me also trying to regain her breath. "Breakfast?" I asked.

She gave me one of her looks. 'Are you nuts? Of course I want breakfast.' I rolled my eyes at how sarcastic my pokémon could be without even making a sound. We walked, or limped, back to the pokémon center where we were greeted by Yellow who was waving to us from at our table. Her pokémon were all out of their pokéballs and were snacking on breakfast.

"Mornin' Yellow!" I cried cheerfully as Toro and I walked over to our table.

"Good morning. The breakfast table is over there is you're wondering." She pointed to a table stacked with paper plates, muffins, pancakes, berries, and other kinds of food. Toro and I immediately headed toward the table with out another word. Toro stacked her plate up with berries and pokémon food. I put four pancakes on my plate, drenched in Rawst Berry Syrup, five waffles, drenched in Kelpsey Berry Syrup, about five Oran berries, and I put some poffins in a bag as a snack for later. I walked back to the table and immediately started shoveling food into my mouth.

"Are you sure you can eat all that, Sapphire?"

"Omph ompf om omph om omph." I replied with my mouth full. I swallowed. "Of course I can eat it all!"

Yellow still looked doubtful. I shrugged, she could doubt me however much she wanted to but I was going to eat everything I put on my plate. I shoved the last pancake in my mouth and began eating my waffles. Toro finished her meal and began talking to Yellow's pokémon. Chuchu sat on the table and started at my plate. I handed her an Oran berry and she took it gratefully. She jumped onto Yellow's lap where she happily ate it.

I ate the rest of my Oran berries and made sure the poffins were tucked safely away in my hip bag. I handed Yellow back her sleeping bag but she pushed it back towards my stuff.

"Yellow, it's yours." I told her.

"It's fine, you can keep it! It's the new 'pocket sized' sleeping bag that just came out in Unova. Platinum pulled some strings and got all the Dexholders one. Of course, they came in after you left for you journey." Yellow explained. I reexamined the sleeping bag. Pocket size huh?

"If you insist, Yel. As soon as I get back home I'll send this back." I told her.

"Whenever you can, here let me show you how it becomes pocket sized." We spend the next fifteen minutes trying to teach me how to make it pocket sized. When I finally got it she sighed in relief.

We returned our pokémon to their pokéballs and left the center after throwing out our breakfast remains.

"Ya know… I'm really glad I got to come here. Your region is really beautiful, Yellow." I told her. We were walking on the road that led to the split. Route 2 was straight ahead while Route 22 was to the left.

"Thanks, Sapphire." We hit the split in the road.

"Good luck trying to find Red." I told her.

"Thanks and good luck with your journey!" She told me. I waved to her as she walked down Route 22. I turned to face Route 2.

"This is it. Let's GOOOOOO~~~~" I cried as I ran down Route 2 carrying my egg.

"Toro, I think I've seen that tree before." I told her as we wandered around in Viridian Forest.

'You just had to chase that Ratatta, didn't you?' She looked at me accusingly.

"I'm sorry I thought it was a rare pokémon!" I retorted. The first thing I would do when I got to Pewter City, or any form of civilization, was get a map.

'I should get you glasses.' Toro mimed putting glasses on. I rolled my eyes at her.

We walked through the forest hoping that we could find someone or something that could point us in the direction of civilization.

There was slight movement in the tall grass behind me. Unfortunately I was too busy arguing with Toro again to notice it. A creature came out of the grass and stealthily made its way until it was behind me.

"BOO!"

"YAAAAHHH!" I shrieked. I turned and smacked the thing that scared me.

"Ow!" It cried. That it turned out to be a boy. A very familiar one too. Didn't I battle him on the airplane?

"Granite?" I asked. The boy nodded while clutching his cheek.

"That hurt ya know!" He complained. I relaxed while behind me Toro looked at me like I was crazy.

"Your fault. You scared me." I told him.

"You didn't have to slap me!" He retorted.

"I have an idea. If you can get us out of this forest then I'll forgive you for scaring me."

He groaned. "Fine. But promise me you won't slap me anymore."

"Only if you don't scare me." I told him and stuck out my hand.

"Done." He took my hand and we shook. "I'm assuming you want to go to Pewter?"

I nodded. "I need to beat Brock get the badge and go! I also need my pokémon to be less sarcastic," I looked at Toro meaningfully, "and I need to find out which pokémon is in this egg."

"Well, I can't help with the pokémon or the egg but I can help with Brock, on one condition."

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Can I travel with you to Johto? I have to go there anyway and a journey is always more fun with a sassy gay friend with you." He said.

"Two things, sure you can come and you're gay?"

"Hell no. But I am sassy." He snapped in a zigzag while moving his head side to side.

"All right. How exactly are you going to help me?" I asked him.

"I can lend you some pokémon seeing how you only have on that can battle. And I can also look after your egg while you're battling." Granite explained.

"Sounds fine to me. Now get us out of this stupid forest!" I never thought I would call something in nature stupid. That was until I got lost in a forest for three hours. He got us out in less than three minutes.

We exited the anti-sunlight forest and enter Pewter. I hissed and he looked at me strangely.

"Sunlight. It burns." He rolled his eyes and dragged me out of the shade. "Ow, my eyes haven't adjusted yet!" I complained as her dragged me to the pokémon center. Inside he gave his team to Nurse Joy to heal. I handed Toro and my Egg to her assistant Chansey. They returned a few moments later and we got our pokémon back.

We walked back outside and exited the pokémon center. Granite led the way over to an area of grass and flowers that was elevated and gave a good view of the town. I ran up the stairs, two at a time, and sat down on the grass. Toro came out of her pokéball.

"So show me your team Mr. I-Can-Get-Out-Of-Viridian-Forest-In-Under-3-Minutes-Unlike-Sapphire." Toro sat down next to me.

"Sure," Granite replied. He threw six pokéballs into the air and I surveyed his team. Medicham, Aggron, Magnezone, Trapinch, Zangoose and Claydol made up his team.

"Could I borrow Medicham and Trapinch?" I asked him after he told me all their moves and abilities.

"Okay. Medicham, Trapinch, You're gonna help Sapphire win a gym battle okay?" The two pokémon nodded and Granite tossed me their pokéballs.

"Let's go!" I handed Granite my egg and I ran toward the gym.

"Hey wait for me!" He yelled. He returned his pokémon and ran to catch up with me, Toro, Trapinch, and Medicham.

I returned the pokémon, both mine and his, as I entered the gym. I walked to the registration desk and registered myself and the pokémon. Granite walked in as I walked into the Challengers' Room.

Inside the Challengers' Room were a few other trainers, mostly new kids who seemed to have just started their journey. However, I did see a few hikers and another sixteen-year-old looking girl like me.

I passed through the preliminary rounds without any difficulties, I fainted all of my opponents' pokémon with Toro's Sky Uppercut. Now it was time for the Semi-Final Round. This would decide who got to face Brock. I walked onto the area and faced my opponent. It was the other sixteen-looking girl.

"Go, Sunflora!" She called. The girl tosses her pokéball onto the arena and the sunflower pokémon came out.

_This'll be easy_, I thought. "Let's go Toro!" I chucked Toro's pokéball onto the arena.

"Absorb!" The Sunflora began draining my Toro of health.

"Toro, Flamethrower!" Toro blasted a mouthful of flames at her Sunflora. Poor thing didn't stand a chance against my Toro.

"Return," the girl called, "You got this, Golduck!" The blue duck pokémon appeared on the battlefield. _Okay, _I thought,_ maybe not as easy as I thought._

"Toro, get up close and use Sky Uppercut!" I commanded. Toro willingly obliged and hit my opponent's Golduck square in the jaw. She smiled.

"Golduck now! Waterfall!" She yelled to her Golduck who blasted my Toro full in the abdomen with the powerful water attack. Toro was forced back all the way back to my half of the arena.

_Shit this is definitely gonna be harder than I thought._ "You okay, Toro?" Toro grunted then stood up again and nodded at me. It was time.

"Overheat, followed by Flamethrower!" Toro's temperature increased rapidly but instead of releasing her energy stored it. She then charged Flamethrower and threw all the energy into it. The power of the two attacks combined was almost as powerful as Blast Burn.

"Detect!" Cried my opponent but Golduck was too scared to do anything but stare at the giant killer Flamethrower heading straight at it. Golduck fainted on impact.

"Oh no, Golduck!" The girl cried. She quickly returned it to its pokéball and said something about it doing well.

I smirked. "Ready to give up yet?"

"Never," she glared. "This is my true trump card. Go!"

Empoleon was now Toro's opponent. I stared at the giant penguin with my mouth open. Why did she have to have two water type pokémon?

"Sky Uppercut!" Toro ran towards her opponent but was slower than usual due to the damage Waterfall caused. Empoleon dodged easily. Toro tried again and again to no avail.

Time for a strategy change. "Toro, return!" I recalled my fire pokémon back to her pokéball.

"What, you're giving up already?" She taunted.

I glared at her. "Not on your life. Go, Trapinch! Use Dig!" Trapinch appeared out of the pokéball and immediately dig into the earth.

"Ha! Think that will stop us from finding you? Follow it Empoleon." Empoleon dove into the hole Trapinch made.

I smirked. It was right where I wanted it. "Now, Trapinch!" Trapinch quickly emerged from underground. "Earthquake" The entire arena, spectators' area and all, shook with the power of Trapinch's Earthquake.

"No!" Empoleon emerged from the ground fainted.

"Ground-type moves are super effective against you Empoleon and Earthquake's power double when it's used while the opponent is underground." I explained my strategy to her. She glared at me.

"Who do you think you are? The Champion explaining basics to children?" She returned her pokémon and walked out of the arena.

"Well, I am a Champion… Oh well," I shrugged, some people were just like that. But now it was onto the main event. Me versus the Gym Leader Brock.

Brock took his place across from me. "Let's begin. Go, Geodude!" He called out his rock-look-a-like pokémon from its pokéball.

"Let's go, Medicham!" I called and sent out Granite's starter pokémon.

"Use Mind Reader!"

"Rockthrow!" Brock called.

Thanks to Mind Reader Medicham successfully avoided all of Geodude's attacks. _Low Kick_, I thought.

Medicham ran up to Geodude and used Low Kick, successfully knocking it out.

"You're good!" Brock said and I nodded. There was no need to get distracted with complements. He sent out his Onix.

_Low Kick, Detect, then Psychic,_ I silently instructed. Medicham ran forward kicked the giant rock type. It then used Detect to avoid Iron Tail and Wrap. Medicham promptly fainted the Onix by using Psychic.

"How does her Medicham which move to use when she isn't even saying anything?" Brock wondered aloud. He shook his head, he could worry about it later, he had a challenger to defeat.

Soon Kabutops was on the battlefield sparring against Medicham. _Detect, now use Low Kick. Avoid Poison Claw by ducking under its arm then use Low Kick and kick it straight in the back. When its flying backwards use Psychic._ I silently ordered Medicham. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead. We needed to end this soon. Medicham followed my instructions perfectly. I saw a bead of sweat roll down its forehead and I knew he couldn't keep it up much longer either.

"Kabutops!" Brock cried as it fainted. I fell to my knees, as did Medicham. It broke off our connection. I fell forward and used my arms to brace myself. I panted and saw sweat fall to the floor of the arena. Medicham copied me.

"Thanks… Medicham..." I panted. I returned it to its pokéball. A shadow hovered over me. I looked up and saw an outstretched hand. I took it gratefully and it pulled me up.

"That was a great battle." Brock told me as I tried to regain my balance.

"Thanks," I stuttered.

"This rightfully belongs to you." He placed the Boulder Badge onto my bag, under my first Hoenn Badge. "And take this," He handed me a TM, "It's Rock Tomb. It might come in handy sometime."

"Thanks," I told him as my world slowly stopped spinning. I blinked a few times to rid my sight of black spots.

"Could you answer me something? Well, actually two things." He asked, "How did your Medicham know what to do without you calling a single move?"

"When I used Mind Reader at the beginning of the battle I had it use Mind Reader on me. I ordered it through a telepathic communication so you wouldn't know what was coming." I explained. "It took a long of strength to keep the communication up and that's why we were both panting at the end of the battle."

"You're very smart." He praised me. I smiled and showed off my fangs. I looked around for Granite as the spectators slowly filed out of the area. I saw his black hair and waved him over. He pushed his way through the crowd and climbed up into the wrestling arena.

"Nice battle," He said.

"Thanks," I replied.

Granite helped me out of the arena, since I was still dizzy. We started walking out when I heard Brock yell.

"Wait, I forgot to ask! What's your name?"

"Sapphire Birch, 16 year old Dexholder and champion of Hoenn!" I yelled back to him. Granite started leading me back to the Pokémon Center.

"We can spend the night here after we heal our pokémon." He suggested.

"No way!" I told him. I shrugged off his arm that kept me balanced. I tried my best to appear as if I was over the side effects of the telepathic communication. "Heal and go, I've got another gym I wanna battle today!"

He stared at me like I changed into a Kyogre, "You're joking, right?"

"Never," I told him. I placed my hands on my hips and stared him straight in the eyes. "It's only about three in the afternoon, if we hurry we can make it to Cerulean City before nine, before the Pokémon Center closes."

He raised his hand to my forehead, "Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" I swatted his hand away and glared into his grey eyes.

"Heal. Leave. Travel. Cerulean. Then Rest." I told him. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll heal the pokémon you go get a map. Arceus knows you'll need it." He grabbed my pokémon off my belt and went to the center. I turned around and walked toward the Trainer Store. I walked through the sliding door and was hit with a blast of air conditioning. I knew realized how hot it was outside.

I walked up to the lady at the counter, "Do you happen to have a town map?" I asked her.

The clerk smiled, "You're lucky. You'll get the last one. Here you go!" She handed me the map and I started to pull out pokédollars. "There's no need, you can have it for free."

"Thank you," I replied as I put my money away. "Do you happen to have medicine for a headache?" I asked her. She smiled and handed me a small bottle labeled "Headache Relief for Humans."

"It's on the house." She told me. I nodded and smiled gratefully. I picked up two water bottles and handed her a few pokédollars. "Have a nice day!" She told me as I exited the store. Outside Granite was waiting for me with his arms crossed while tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Took ya long enough," He taunted. I replied with a grunt and threw a water bottle at his which he easily caught. I opened my headache medicine and swallowed the Sitrus Berry flavored pill with a swallow of water.

We walked in companionable silence to the edge of Pewter. As we were about to cross onto Route 3 I heard footsteps and someone shout behind me.

"STOP!"

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER :D I wondered who called to her? Could it be RUBY? Find out next chapter! and also- ITS SUCH A LONG CHAPTER! OMG! OVER FOUR THOUSAND WORDS! FOUR THOUSAND! well it was a good way to avoid working on my research paper :D<p>

**Guess Who's Birthday**: Hurray to Dracarot who guessed Crystal! I'll ask again next month!

**Thanks to the Reviewers**:

**Dracarot**- your research blew me away! It really did, I'm glad you took the time to research Crystal's birthday. It brings me great joy to know you actually took your time to find this out :D thanks and congrats on being the first to answer!

**blazelight790**- I PROMISE RUBY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I PROMISE. I miss him so much...  
>Sapphire: he hasnt been mention for two chapters and youre an emotional mess?<br>Me: . . . yes!

**wierddude22**- yay! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to read :D

**Kazuki- **its okay you forgot to login i do that all the time! But its okay because you'll continue reading... right? *hopeful face*


	7. Chapter 6: Battle Battle Battle

I'm baaaccckkkk~ Happy Birthday Crystal! We Love you! Also, another fact about the 30th of April, Hitler committed suicide on this day

Well, im back so anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy! P.S. OVER TEN REVIEWS WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures. And I never ever will.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Battle Battle Battle<p>

**Sapphire's POV**

"Stop!" A voice yelled. I stiffened, it was familiar. _Oh Arceus, if it's Ruby…_ I shuddered at the thought. I closed my eyes and slowly turned around, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. I opened my eyes.

Panting was my first battle opponent from the plane, Lady Violet. _Phew, _I blew out the breath I was holding. Granite looked at me curiously but shrugged it off. Lady Violet had her hands on her knees and was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"I've been," puff, "trying," huff, "to catch," pant, "up to you," sharp inhale, "all day." The violet eyed girl panted.

I tilted my head in response, "Why were you looking for me?" I asked her. She took a large breath and straightened up. She was in front of me in a flash and was pointing at my face.

"I'm here for a rematch!" She declared, a rage for victory in her eyes. I shrugged, "Sure."

"Yay!" She momentarily lost her composure but quickly regained it, "Is a 3 vs. 3 okay with you?"

"One moment," I turned to Granite, pleading with my eyes. He sighed and handed me Magnezone and Medicham. "Woohoo! Battle on!"

A bead of sweat rolled down my face, I wiped it away with my gloved hand. On the other side of the makeshift field was Lady Violet, who allowed Granite and I to call her LV, equally as tired.

"This … means … war!" I shouted for the third time this battle. She had already KO'd Medicham and Toro was badly hurt. Now it was Magnezone versus Vileplume.

"Discharge!" I pointed at LV's Vileplume.

"Giga Drain!" cried LV and the two pokémon again launched into battle. It has been like this for a few hours; our pokémon dodging and attacking back and forth with no clear victor. Halfway through the match Granite got up and got dinner. Speaking of dinner I checked my pokégear. I had gotten it from Blue last Christmas, it was the latest version. It was almost eight at night.

"Damn it! I missed dinner!" I kicked the dirt in frustration while Granite smirked at me from the sidelines eating his sandwich. "I hate you!" I called to him as I returned my attention to the battle.

Vileplume and Magnezone were both going to tire our soon as this was our last pokémon each. Toro nudged my hip from inside of her pokéball. Her eyes begged me to let her finish the battle.

"No, Toro, you're too weak to battle. We've got this anyway. Okay Magnezone, time to get serious! Zap Cannon and Flash Cannon combined! Then store energy for Discharge!"

Magnezone did as told and soon had a wicked golden silver energy ball. Vileplume looked scared.

"Now release it with the Discharge energy!" I commanded.

"Now Vileplume, dodge then use Poisonpowder!" LV shouted. But Vileplume was petrified with fear, just how I wanted it.

"Attack," I shouted. Magnezone released the energy ball which was even more powered up from the Discharge energy. It smacked straight into Vileplume. Vileplume went flying back and crashed into its trainer.

"Well, that's one way to end a battle," I heard Granite mutter. I glared at him.

"Thank for the support."

"Anytime," he replied.

LV returned Vileplume to her pokéball and thanks it for battling hard.

"Well it was a great battle but Granite and I must be going now so I hope you keep training and I'm sur-" I started.

"Wait! I have a request for you," LV stood from the ground and looked at me with the same pleading eyes I used on Granite hours before, "Please, take me with you as your apprentice!"

"Uhh…" Was all that came to my mind.

"Obviously, Sapphire here is a little taken aback by your request, LV." Granite smirked in my direction. I shook out of my shocked state and thought of a quick comeback.

"Nice one, Captain Obvious." I told him.

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm." Granite replied.

"Indeed, Comrade Comeback."

"Thank you, Senior Smartass."

"Anytime, Dictator Dickhead."

"But of course, President Pathetic."

LV stood silent throughout our entire exchange looked back and forth between us. Somewhere along the lines of "Milktank Murderer" and "Muk-Smelling Asshole" she picked up my egg and started stroking the fuzzy exterior.

Granite and I glared at each other. Then we both erupted into laughter. LV joined us with her polite giggle but soon we were all laughing our asses off.

"I'd be glad to teach you a thing or two about battling," I told LV after our laughing died off.

We left Pewter City and walked the rest of the way to Mount Moon talking about battle strategies. LV held my egg the entire way there and said that she knew something great would come from this egg. We made it into the Pokémon Center right before it closed.

Granite healed the pokémon, I shoveled food into my mouth, and LV got us an area to sleep in. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**End Day 3.**

**Ruby's POV Earlier in the Day**

Thank Arceus, I finally made it. I exited the plane and took my first steps in Kanto, careful not to get any mud on me of course. Now, for the start of my mission.

"I'm coming for you Sapphire!" I shouted. I had my yellow backpack strapped securely to my back and my running shoes were on. My pokémon were at my side and I was ready to tackle anything, except maybe mud… or anything dirty… but you get the point.

I ran to Viridian City as fast as my running shoes could take me.

"Have you seen anyone with a black bandanna?" I asked a woman in the city. This was the fifth time I asked this question.

"I'm sorry but no," She replied then continued on her way. I sighed and looked for the next person I could ask.

A straw hat entered my field of vision and I ran straight for it. "Yellow?"

Yellow looked up when she heard her name and her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Ruby? It's been so long! I haven't seen you in years! How's Sinnoh? What are you doing here? Are you looking for Sapphire?" Yellow gave me a genuine smile and I could tell that she really wanted to try to catch up with me but I had a more important objective.

"Yellow, I'm glad I found you," I told her quickly, "Sinnoh was great, and yes I am here for Sapphire."

"Really? I saw her yesterday. In fact, she went to Pewter for her first gym battle." Yellow told me.

Okay, so Sapphire is here in Kan- wait. "Did you say for a gym badge?"

Yellow nodded. "She's going to travel the regions and challenge all the gyms. She wants to get all the badges in 80 days or under. Crazy, huh?" Yellow smiled, "But I'm still cheering her on!"

So Sapphire decided to travel the regions and ditch me on my birthday. What gave her the right to ditch me when I came home?

"Thanks, Yellow. I'd love to catch up but I have a Sapphire to find," I told her. I smiled apologetically. Her smiled faded and was replaced by the frown she was wearing before I ran up to her.

"What's wrong Yellow?" I asked her.

"I've tried so many ways but I just can't get to Mount Silver," She sighed, "I've tried almost everything."

Why would she want to go to Mount Silver? Oh wait, Red was up there training again. "Well," I started, "Why don't you get Green to fly you up there? Or I'm sure Blue would be happy to help."

"That's part of the problem, Ruby. Green and Blue are both in Sinnoh. They left a week ago."

"Oh… Well, maybe you should try getting one of the Johto trainers. Or try going up through the Pokémon League." I offered.

"The Pokémon League is closed and we've lost all communication with Johto. They're having technical difficulties. That's why the Magnet Train is closed. But ships to and from Johto are still running." Yellow informed me.

"Oh," _Great response Ruby_, I thought. She shrugged.

"I'll just wait until Green or Blue can take me up." She sighed and I felt bad for her, I really did. But, every second I wait, Sapphire is getting farther and farther away from me.

"I'd love to help you, Yellow, but I have to get Sapphire."

She looked up at me with fresh tears in her eyes, "I know." She turned around and walked away.

I understood why she was crying, she was waiting for her prince that might not even come.

Felling horrible, I turned around and headed for Viridian Forest.

**Sapphire's POV**

"Ahhh, Granite the light hurts." I complained as we exited Mount Moon's cave. We spent the entire day there training and battling wild pokémon. I even got a new companion in my Gym Badge Collecting Quest, or the GBCQ as I now call it. Para, my new Paras, was using her claw to shield her eyes from the light. Para wasn't that strong yet but she leveled up a bit battling against trainers.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Granite annoyed voice sounded behind me.

"You know, it's not polite to be sarcastic." LV scolded him, bringing up the rear of our little traveling group. Without looking behind me I knew Granite rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Proper Pants." He replied as he too exited the cave. I bit back laugh while LV huffed indigently.

"I'll be amazed if you ever get a girlfriend." She marched past him and this time I really did laugh a bit. I felt Granite's glare burning a hole in the back of my head. I shrugged.

"Let's go get supplies and then head back into the cave, wanna train with Para some more. And Toro hasn't gotten to battle many people today."

"Okay," Granite and LV said at once. They immediately glared at each other.

"Hey, you two can flirt after I get my gym badges," I told them. I ran into the store before they could kill me.

"I'm… so… tired!" I whined. We had been training in the cave the rest of the day and now it was about 10 at night.

"I am also quite exhausted." LV said.

"For the fiftieth time, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?" Granite was also tired… and cranky.

When we finally found the cave exit it was a free-for-all to get out. "Thank Arceus!" We all screamed as we exited. Unfortunately, as we ran toward the shop we wanted to spend the night at, it was closed.

"Where are we going to sleep now?" LV asked aloud. Granite and I looked at each other and we immediately had the same idea. We walked over to the side of the shop and pulled out our sleeping bags.

"W-we're sleeping outside?" LV was astonished. I nodded and Granite started gathering sticks that were scattered around. He pulled out Trapinch and got it to use Sand Attack. I create a small area of sand which Granite dumped the stick onto. I got Toro to use Flamethrower and start a fire. The fire wasn't close enough to catch the building on fire of course.

LV stood silent for a moment then pulled out her own pocket-sized sleeping bag. I noticed Granite had one too.

"How'd you get those? I heard they weren't even on the shelves yet!" I exclaimed.

Granite looked at me blankly, "A. My parents are rich and B. My dad has connections."

I looked at LV, "Same story here." She told me.

"I'm assuming you got one because you're a Dexholder?" Granite asked and I nodded. "One question though, why does yours have 'Yellow' stitched onto it?"

"Oh, I borrowed this one from Yellow," I grinned sheepishly, "Mine's at home. It got shipped there after I left." They nodded in understandment. Is that even a word? Well, it is now. I curled up into my sleeping bag and passed out, feeling the warmth of the fire.

* * *

><p>YAY~~~ ANOTHER CHAPTER OF ATR80D~ :D YAY RUBY WAS IN HERE! Well, he wasn't it there that much but hey, he was there. I cannot wait for next chapter since its a mostly- wait, I can't tell you, that'd ruin the surprise!<p>

**Let's Play Guess The Day**  
>Hey I've got a question for you! What day is Friday? is it-<br>A. International Trumpet Day  
>B. International Flute Day<br>C. International Tuba Day  
>or D. International Clarinet Day (I play Clarinet :D)<br>**First person to guess gets to pick the next day I update!**

Here's my Favprite Part of Authors Notes, **Thank the Reviwers!**

**Dracarot:** your logic is very sound and it is indeed a cycle designed to throw all my readers into a never ending cycle of guessing MUHAHAHA jk lol or am I? **  
><strong>

**vip-4-prez:** Im sorry to say but it isn't Ruby... but he was in this chapter. and I can assure you he will be in the next one too ;)

**blazelight790:** Thank for loving this! I love it when people say nice things, it boosts my self confidence! and Ruby will be in the next chapter, so the suspense wont kill you in your sleep. ;) AND YAY~ SOMEONE LIKE GRANITE! well... beside me... :D

**Little Miss Hermione Granger: **Its great to get new readers and thank you! Im really glad you love it! I hope you keeping reading!

**Mangaluverjc: **I'm really glad you like it! Its always great to get new reviewers! I hope you keep reading!

**Thanks for Reading and I hope you Review! until next time~ bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: Dance of the Clefairy

Hey everybody its me again! Congrats to Managaluverjc who was the first to guess that is was C. International Tuba Day!

**I'd also like to say: VE DAY IS TOMORROW (may 8th) AND SO IS MY FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADISON! ALSOOOO~~~**

**_OVER 20 REVIEWS!_  
><strong>

More A/N at the bottom and happy reading! I really hope you like this chapter b/c I had fun writing it.

Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon or pokemon adventures but Granite and LV belong to me and my cousin.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Dance of the Clefairy<p>

**Sapphire's POV**

_ He turned to leave our hideout, no, now my hideout. The place where we had once shared so many good times._

"_Ruby," I called out, stretching my arm and grasping the air as if I could pull him back to me. _

_He turned; white hot flames suddenly surrounded me, suffocating me. He walked towards me, his eyes devoid of all emotion besides hatred. His gloved hand grabbed my throat and he pulled me up from my kneeling position. My feet were now dangling above the floor._

"_R-ruby!" I coughed and struggled to breath between being chocked and the smoke that was now filling the cave. He tightened his grip on my throat as I desperately tried to claw off his hand to no avail._

"_Why do you think I left you? I left because I hate you. And you just can't seem to understand that." He held me over a pit of fire. I looked down, seeing a swirling vortex of flame, hungry for my flesh. _

"_You're so weak and pathetic. You sicken me." He squeezed my throat tighter. The only emotion his eyes were capable of was hatred. And pleasure when causing me pain. I opened my mouth to scream but only a choking sound came out._

"_You insult us, the Dexholders. You insult Hoenn, you insult your father. You're too weak to be of any use to the world." He told me, his hatred burning holes in my heart._

_Tendrils of flame rose out of the pit, twirling around my legs in sickening pain. Slowly encircling my flesh, burning my flesh until they covered my entire lower body. Tendril by tendril the flames clung to my body, burning it to the bone, piece by piece._

_Tears of pain were streaming down my smoke stained cheeks. Ruby leaned in closer. His red eyes held such hatred and promised my death. A very painful death. _

_The fire traveled up my torso, burning my skin then moving in to burn my insides. The pain, so much pain. It was so unbearable. So much pain, and so many tears. I wanted to scream, I wanted this pain to stop. Oh, Arceus, make it stop! There is no pain equal to this. Except heartbreak, which I was also experiencing. _

"_You never deserved the Pokédex, you never even deserved pokémon! They are wasted on you, just like the air you breathe." I couldn't breathe. There was no air to breathe. He wasn't affected by the lack of oxygen._

"_You don't even deserve death, it is above you. You are weak, pathetic, and it is sickening to the world." Ruby, I wanted to cry, I wanted to tell him to stop, to please reconsider._

"_We are all above you. You are weak and I hate," He emphasized hate, "weakness." _

_Pain, pain was all I was now. Pain was my very existence, my very being. _

"_And since you are weak," Ruby growled, "That can only mean one thing," He spat in my face._

"_I hate you." He dropped me. _

"AH!" Heavily breathing I sat up in my sleeping bag. My oversized pajama t-shirt was soaked in sweat as was my face. In and out, in and out went my ragged breaths. I could still feel the pain of the flames, the suffocation of the smoke, and the torture of the look in his eyes.

"_I hate you." _It had sounded so real. It was so real. I wiped off some of the moisture off my face onto my shirt. I wasn't sure if it was sweat, tears or both. I unzipped my sleeping bag and felt my legs. Smooth flesh, not burned, no bone, just skin. My hand reached to fell my stomach which was still there. My body was no longer on fire. The pain remained.

My breathing was still not slow and after a… a nightmare like that I couldn't go back to sleep. I feared what waited for me after I would close my eyes. Every time I blinked I saw fire, fire wishing to destroy me.

Toro was still sleeping in her pokéball next to Para and the egg. Granite was snoring and LV was sound asleep too. _They won't miss me for a bit_, _especially since it's two in the morning_. I stood up and brushed off my sweatpants which I wore to bed. I didn't bother to put my bandanna back on and I left my bag there.

Quietly, I put on my sneakers and I edged away from the store we were camping next to. Starting out at a walk and gradually moved to a jog then a run to a full out sprint on the trail past the store. I passed by trees at one point, jumped a few rocks, and it felt good to feel my muscles working. Not burned, or charred muscles. Just my muscles, my well-toned and balanced ones.

I had to run, I had to get away. I needed to burn all the energy and adrenaline that dream gave me.

I ran for what felt like days, finally slowing down to a walk near a crystal clear lake. I could see movement and shadows around the lake from my perch on the trail. The trail led down to the lake and I jogged down it.

The shadows I saw were pokémon which immediately looked at me in fear as I entered the area. Clefairy, Cleffa, and Clefable were surrounding a rock, all in various states of shock. I guess they never expected a human to find them doing this, whatever it was. They all slowly looked at me as I stared at them, equally as wide eyed.

[**A/N:** So I was writing this and "Defying Gravity" came on and I took the next 6 minutes to sing along to the song. An insight into my creative process. Just thought you might find it funny how easily sidetracked I can get]

Simultaneously, they all closed their eyes and stretched out their paws. This lasted for about ten seconds where they then continued their ceremony. Some Cleffa hopped over, leading me to the center of this circle where I saw next to a giant rock. One of them handed me a small, smooth, black stone.

"Cleffa, Cleffa," Some were chanting whilst others said "Clefable, Clefable," or "Clefairy, Clefairy." It was almost relaxing in a sense. I closed my eyes and let the rhythmic singing wash over me. Slowly, it was fading away the memory of bad dream, except for one detail. My hand clenched the stone.

"_I hate you." _My eyes snapped open just as the pokémon stopped singing. A rustling in the bushes signaled something's arrival. The pokémon scattered immediately. I pressed myself up against the rock, hoping whatever it was would leave.

The thing sighed, "I know you're here Sapphire." I took in a long breath.

Ruby cast a shadow over me and blocked out the moon, "Can I sit next to you?" Instead of hurting him, or running away from him which I so desperately wanted to do I surprised myself when I nodded. What was I doing? _You haven't seen him for five years and you just let him sit next to you?_

His eyes widen a bit then he quickly sat next to me before I can change my mind. I study him; he still has that stupid, white hat, a bit of black hair peeking out from under the black and red band. The same skin, if a bit tanned from the Sinnoh sun. He was wearing a black and red t-shirt with red fingerless gloves. Black and red pants clad his legs and he was wearing the running shoes from his 11th birthday. I found it amazing that they still fit him. I also feel him studying me.

Lastly, I looked at his eyes, fearing what I saw there. Instead of finding the harsh hatred I expected I found the gentle kindness I remembered from five years ago. Relief, longing, maybe even love in his eyes replaced the hate from my dream. But how could the eyes that once held so much hate hold love in them?

"Ruby," I breathed. Why was I acting like this? _Get a grip on yourself, Sapph, this is obviously just a dream! Wait, it's just a dream. _

"Hey, Sapph," Ruby whispered. On impulse, I flung my arms around him, burying my head into his chest. I breathed him in, he smelled like fabric, and his pokémon, and everything I missed about him, he smelled like Hoenn, hell, he smelled like home. He put his arms around me pulling me in close.

"Why are you hugging me? I thought you hated me." _Ha, if he only knew the truth._ His lips moved against my hair.

"It's all a dream, Ruby, you, me, us being here. It's all a dream." We broke apart. We stayed silent for a while, staring up at the moon. Then I finally got enough courage to speak up. Why was I so nervous around him, Arceus, please answer me.

"Ruby," He looked at me immediately, our eyes meeting. I rushed on before I could change my mind, "Why did you leave me?"

The air was thick with silence which seemed to stay forever. Eventually, instead of answering he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry, Sapph. I never should have," He never answered my question. I leaned into his a quietly sobbed into his shirt as he rubbed my back.

"Shh, I'm sorry Sapph, I'm so sorry," He repeated over and over again.

Why was I breaking down in front of him? Why him? Why now? _Because, _I told myself, _this is all a dream. None of this matters; it isn't even real. _I would never let my wall down in front of him, never in front of anyone.

I am Sapphire Birch, daughter of a renowned pokémon professor, Champion of Hoenn, savior of the world (multiple times), and a strong Dexholder. But, underneath all those titles, I was still just a girl. I could and I never will show that girl to anyone.

**End Day 4**

I regain consciousness to hear LV scolding Granite about how to properly cook eggs over an open fire. I regain consciousness to Granite making a sarcastic remark to LV which LV takes large offense to. I regain consciousness to hear my pokémon move around, free of their pokéballs. I regain consciousness to feel my sleeping bag under me. I regain consciousness to no Ruby. _I knew it was just a dream._ What else could I have expected it to be.

I open my eyes and rub the sleep out of them.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," LV greets cheerily. She quickly glared at Granite then smiles warmly at me.

"Morning, Sleeping Beast," Granite greet whist glaring at the eggs he was burning and at LV. I glare at him.

"Good morning, Egg Killer. Speaking of murdered eggs, where'd you get them?" I asked.

LV pointed to the store, "It opened just a little while ago. I thought we might as well have a decent breakfast, but apparently Granite decided to ruin my idea."

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't cook eggs as perfectly as your chefs back at your mansion."

I rolled my eyes, feeling that this was going to be a normal routine for the next few days.

We ate our breakfast outside the store and packed up camp. Granite got us supplies while LV and I used the showers in the back of the building. Once clean, we dressed and continued on our adventure. At that moment I had failed to notice the Moon Stone in my pack.

* * *

><p>YAY! I'm sorry its short but did you like it? I did! So lets get down to business.<p>

**mangaluverjc **was the first to guess that it was C. Interntaional Tuba Day but he/she forgot to tell me when to update!  
><strong>blazelight790<strong> told me Thursday with the correct answer but i need a physical date! I love you guys but please1 i need a physical date!

Anyway, I don't have a contest to decide when the next time I update. I already know I will update on the 20th of May and on the 31st

_**I HAVE A QUESTION! What is your favorite chapter of ATR80D so far?**_

And one of my favorite parts of author's notes: **Thank the Reviewers! Seriously you guys inspire me!**

**mangaluverjc**- you were right it was international tuba day! I play clarinet but I am also learning tuba (and i can kinda play it too!)

**Little Miss Hermione Granger- **i hope i met your expectations for the Ruby/Sapphire meet! I really liked writing this so i hope you liked reading it! :)

**Blazelight790-**sorry bro but i had to mess with your mind a little. Besides I can't have ruby just magically appear! oh wait, i did that this chapter... and yes Sapph has an apprentice I'm happy you got the refrence to Winona! And you're not the only one who feels bad about Yellow, i feel bad too... oh well, the plot must go on! well, since Ruby was MIA in Sinnoh, Sapph had to hang with someone and that someone happened to be Emerald so she picked up a thing or two from him ;) And i will try to update whenever i can! and I need and date with a number in it next time you guess thanks and i hope you liked the chapter!

**Dracarot- **you remind me so much of my friend and i find it funny because i mess with his brain too lol. and I enjoy messing with his brain very often MUHAHAHA ahem, and yes it is International Tuba Day~ but, i agree they probably could come up with better ways to spend their time... oh well. US TUBAS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD MUHAHAHAHA!

**The Doctor-** oh my dear friend, where do I begin. (in case any of you are reading this that is not The Doctor I would like you to know that I know this person in real life) A. is it a beautiful as Ruby? :D nope probably not... B. Gawd girl you wrote alot. C. i believe a muave is a type os shwarma ut im not 100% sure. D. i'm glad you love this and you know what would make it even better, if you read *hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge* I'm glad you like the plot and i'm glad you like the character development. and i put Ruby in here for you happy? And I'll try to keep up the work. P.S. i hope you'll enjoy you're birthday present!

So anyway, Thanks for Reading and Reviews really make my day! Please, REVIEW AND COMMENT AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS WITH ME PLEASE! if you don't want me to leave you a little note after the chapter then tell me if that's whats stopping you! Please, REVIEWS AND COMMENTS MAKE MY DAY!


	9. Chapter 8: Happily Never After

I'm back and Happy Birthday Emerald!

So, Most of you are probably wondering why I didn't update on the 20th like I said I would.  
>My Excuse: My house was on fire, FULL DETAILS ON AUTHORS NOTES AFTER THE CHAPTER!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Happily Never After<p>

**Sapphire's POV**

We finally got here. After complaining, battling, smacking Granite, and other delays we have finally made it to Cerulean City.

"Oh thank Arceus, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Ho-oh, and Lugia we made it!" Granite exclaimed, "And thanks to every other pokémon too!" Granite ran over to an unsuspecting Ratatta and hugged it. The poor thing never saw it coming. The purple rat pokémon struggled and flailed to no avail.

"Let the poor thing go," LV told him. When he let go the pokémon ran for the hills, only after shooting an extremely grateful look at its savior.

"To the gym!" I started my way down the stone paved pathway but Granite and LV hooked their arms around mine and started pulling me back. "What are you doing? The gym is right there!" I pointed to the rounded roof of Cerulean's gym.

"First, your pokémon need to be healed and the egg should get looked at too," LV had been taking care of my egg since she joined us, "Second, we're in Cerulean!"

"I know," I muttered, looking longingly at the gym which I was being dragged further and further away from.

She sighed, as if there was more to a gym in this city. As if, the gym was obviously the main attraction. "There's a huge," she empathized the word huge, "mall here! Let's go shopping!"

Oh Arceus. Shopping? Was this woman Ruby in disguise? Please Arceus don't let it be Ruby. I thought back to my dream the other night.

"Oh Arceus, you've found my only weakness. Shopping," I shivered at the thought of me trying on different clothes and styles. Even worse than shopping, was shoe shopping. "Please, don't let it be shoe shopping, Arceus, please!"

"Oh," LV squealed, "I hadn't even thought of shoe shopping! Great idea Sapphire," She and Granite dragged me into the pokémon center, and yes, they were still dragging me.

"No! No, no, no, a thousand times no! Granite! Help me," I pleaded.

His response: "Better you than me." We left it at that. This was a solo mission, Sapphire Birch vs. Shopping. Who will win the epic battle of this proportion?

So Shopping won. Well, it was more like a tie. LV had dragged me to the mall but I wouldn't go farther than the food court, which was the first thing when you walked inside.

We devised a compromise, LV would shop and I would battle with the trainers in the food court, a win-win solution. So that is where we are now.

"Electivire, use Thunderbolt!"

"Para, dodge and use Sleep Spore," I commanded. My bug pokémon rolled to the side and easily avoid the lightning attack. It then unleashed a condensed cloud of spores that traveled and hit the electric pokémon full in the face.

"Electivire, no," The opposing trainer cried. Her pokémon fell asleep and became vulnerable to my attacks.

"Para, use Magical Leaf!" The attack hit and the pokémon fainted.

"Yes," I raised my fist in victory, "Who else dare challenge the Mighty Sapphire?" I called out to the crowd which had gathered around after the first battle; this was the fourteenth. No one in the crowd stepped forward.

I smirked; I had just conquered the Food Court.

"Sapphire!" I turned as my name was called. LV had at least twenty bags, stuffed until overflowing, on each arm and was carrying five around her neck and two in her teeth. Her eyes told me to get off the table, we used them as out trainer posts, and help her with the bags.

I jumped from my perch and grabbed the bags out of her mouth and around her neck. I also grabs all the bags on one of her arms.

"Thanks," She said, we started back for the pokémon center. "So I see you became Queen of the Food Court,"

"And I see you've emptied the mall of all its contents," I carried her bags with ease and I wasn't complained, but Holy Mew did she have a lot of bags.

"I left only the tacky and unstylish," Of course she did. "I even made a new friend," She said.

"Who?" I asked; I had made new friends too. I put all their numbers into my pokégear and told them to call whenever they wanted a rematch.

"Some boy named Ruby." Insert spit-take here, "He had a really weird hat on and he had the brightest ruby red eyes I've ever seen," My jaw dropped as she continued, "and he had great fashion sense." Yup it was Prissy Boy. How could I tell? The line about 'great fashion sense' just about solved it for me.

"R-ruby?" I managed to choke out.

She nodded, "Yeah, hey Sapphire, are you okay?" Nope, no I was not.

"No," I croaked, I felt like I was gonna throw up. "Pokémon Center, now please."

LV helped me over to the pokémon center which thankfully, wasn't far from the mall. I dropped her bags as soon as we came in and ran for the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Granite's panicked voice I could hear from outside. I was too busy puking out my lunch into the toilet to hear LV's reply.

"Calm down, repeat it slowly." Granite said.

"Well, we were coming back from the mall and we were talking about what we had done and I mention Ruby," another violent surge of my lunch landed in the toilet, "and she got like that!" I could tell LV was panicking on the other side of the door.

"Is everything okay here?" a female's voice asked. I assumed it was Nurse Joy.

"Our friend is currently puking her guts out in the toilet, you tell me if everything is okay here." Granite replied in a harsh sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry; Granite here is just worried about our friend, Sapphire. She was fine up until a little while ago then she suddenly turned really pale and ran in here and puked and we're worried and I hope she's okay-" LV picked up speed with every word until she couldn't be understood.

"I'm sure she will be fine. A soon as she comes out I'll give her a checkup." Nurse Joy reassured them.

I spit out the foul taste in my mouth, and whatever was left from my lunch. I think it's gonna be awhile until I can eat Lo Mein again after seeing it go down and come back up again. I shakily stood up and flushed the toilet. Using the wall as support, I walked over to the sink and saw my reflection.

My skin was a deathly pallor, and my hair was falling out of my bandanna. My lips were cracked and dry, my cheeks were colorless, and my blue eyes were shaken and scared. I turned on the faucet and started to wash my hands.

Once they were clean, I cupped my hands under the water and splashed my face. I grabbed a paper cup from the dispenser next to the mirror and filled it up with water. I gargled and spit out the water, cleaning my mouth of most of the bad taste the vomit left.

"Are you okay in there Sapphire?" Nurse Joy asked.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah," I said but my voice was hoarse and dry sounding. I'm sure Nurse Joy was convinced on the other side of the bathroom door. I turned the knob and came out to see that it was Nurse Joy that was there. She motioned for me to follow her and she led me out of the main foyer, down a hallway to a room. Inside was a desk and a patient table, it was a brightly lit room.

She patted on the table, gesturing for to get up onto it.

"I'm just going to make sure you're not physically sick," She said and began to pull out her instruments. The Nurse checked my temperature, reflexes, stuck a piece of wood in my mouth and made me say 'ah'. She flashed a light in my eyes and also checked my ears.

"Your body is fine Sapphire," The Nurse informed me in her gentle voice.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," I said, my voice had recovered but it was still shaky.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sapphire? Would you like to talk?" The pink haired nurse asked. Her concern was unmasked in her sentence and I could tell it wasn't just protocol to ask, she really wanted to help me feel better.

I smiled a bit, a small one, but then I replied, "I'm sorry, but not with you Nurse Joy." I pushed myself off the patient table, "Thank you, Nurse Joy," she smiled and opened the door for me. I walked down the hallway I had come in from and through the door.

Immediately I was hugged by my violet-eyed apprentice and black-haired friend.

"Are you okay?" LV asked, her long mahogany hair was carelessly thrown into a bun behind her head. Pieces were sticking out of the bun; it was unlike her to wear such an unpolished hair style. It's good to know that she cared.

I turned to Granite, his black hair was a mess as well, and his eyes held varying levels of distress.

"Next time you decide to kill over a die on us, give me some notice please." Under Granite's sarcasm was a tone of relief that showed that maybe he cared after all.

I looked at my two friends. Granite, the guy I met on the plane here. My final battle and my most exciting, he had a will of steel and the stubbornness of a Tauros. He was my first real friend here and despite his sarcasm and constant insults, he would fight with me to the death and I've only known him for what- five days?

LV was more relaxed than Granite, she held an aura of confidence when talking and was regal and polite about most things. However, she was a total girl and reminded me a lot of Blue which wasn't necessarily a good thing or a bad one. She had great potential in battle and she was loyal and a great friend. She would stay with me until the end too, I was sure of it.

I was also sure of one more thing: it was time to come clean. Completely clean, and I wasn't about to leave out a single detail.

"Guys, we need to talk," I gestured to a couch in the corner of the room that was similar to the one Yellow and I slept on in Vermilion, except this one was a rich dark blue.

LV and Granite glanced at each other, violet eyes meeting granite colored ones with worry embedded in each. I walked over to the couch and settled myself into the center of it, patting to either side of me to signal them where to sit.

LV and Granite walked over cautiously, Granite sat of my right, LV on my left.

I sighed, it was now or never, "So, it all started when I was eleven. There was a boy running towards a cliff…" I launched into my story, starting with how I saved Ruby from falling to his death. I explained our bet then soon retold my story of how I saved Hoenn, moving then onto the Battle Frontier with the frozen in stone seniors and the ultimate moves. I choked on my words once or twice as I told them how Ruby left me, LV was appalled and I could feel anger radiating off of her and surprisingly Granite too.

The hardest part was telling them of my love form Ruby, "I loved him, ya know," I glanced at them, Granite was about to say something but I rushed on with a stubbornness to finish without any interruptions that could rival his own stubbornness, "I'm tired of waiting for the Prince Charming I thought had already come, It's time I went to go find him myself and stop acting like Rapunzel trapped in a tower waiting for the Prince to come back."

There was silence for a few moments as they soaked up the words. "I left on his birthday, just like when he left on mine," I informed them, the last piece of hidden information out in the air.

"He left you, on your birthday?" whispered LV, she asked it as a question but she knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, Sapphire, that you had to go through all that," Granite said. I was about to tell him that I didn't need his pity when he held up his hand to silence me, "I just want you to know, we're on your side."

LV nodded vigorously from my left, "We're with you until the end, Sapph."

"Thanks, guys, I really mean it." I told them, they smiled and said it was no big deal.

Tomorrow I would challenge the gym leader, Misty, with my two newest best friends beside me, ready to protect me from any heartache Ruby had to give me.

This time, I wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you read the above AN you would know that I didn't update because my house was on fire. Heres the story.**  
>Monday 514: woken up at 5:00am because house was on fire. No one hurt but my room was smoke damaged, we lost the siding to our house, and we lost our deck.  
>Tuesday 515: I'm still kinda depressed about the fire and my room since I was told I might lose everything in it.  
>Wednesday 516: Rick(my laptop) survived the fire and he is fine but the rest of my room is a maybe.  
>Thursday 517: I'm still in my brother's room(since mine is smoke damaged) and we have a professional cleaning crew in there. They left a giant blue fan to try to get the smoke out of my stuff.  
>Friday 518: Feeling sick and I still don't know about the stuff in my room. We found out there was Radon in our basement which is like radioactive or something.  
>Saturday 519: is now sick and I came down with Writers block as well.  
>Sunday 520: is sick and I pushed myself to go to see the Avengers (-2nd time! I'm going my 4th on this Sunday!) with my friend for her birthday. Feeling extremely crappy when I get home.  
>Monday 521: Went to doctor and I had a sinus infection which is more like pneumonia with my asthma.  
>522-5/23: home sick with writer's block and sinus infection.  
>524: I was still coughing up a lung(expression, not literally but i felt like i was) and I had to go to school. But my friends cheered me up.  
>525: Friday and I'm rushing to get makeup homework in order.  
>Saturday 526: My brother's birthday, I had to set up, clean up, serve, and I got sprayed in the face by my brother's friend with a water gun. I declared war on them and dumped a tub of water onto my younger cousin. Needless to say I won. But Writer's block followed me through the weekend.  
>Sunday: I did homework for part of the day then went with my family to see The Avengers for my third time.<br>Monday 5/28: I was in the Memorial Day Parade for the Marching Band(but I forgot my instrument at the school so I held the banner instead) the rest of the day i was doing a 5 chapter test of humanities, a 19 chapter and 5 packet lab project for Biology, and 28 pages of math homework.  
>Tuesday: I went to school and I still had to finish some homework but I did and Writer's block was starting to clear up<br>Wednesday 5/30: yay Writer's block is cured! But I have lots of homework, :(

**So, all sad stuff aside- I'm alive, my family is okay, today we got out deck rebuilt and nobody was hurt from the fire.**

Let's go to a happy note,** QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! Who was born on June 1st from the Dexholders?**The first one to tell me determines when I update but I need a date!**  
><strong>

And now it's time for **Thank the Reviewers!**

**Blazelight790: **so it looks like it wasn't a dream after all huh? :3 MUHAHAHA I just mess with your brain dont I?

**mangaluverjc: **hey its fine, just try not to forget next time kay? ^w^ thanks for commenting!

**Little Miss Hermione Granger: **Thanks! I'm glad you all enjoy this! and the FranticShip will come. SPOLIER: Lavender Town. Wait for it. You will love that town.

**Dracarot: **. . . I'm not that smart, even I didnt think about how a random pokemon could have slipped the Moon Stone into her pack, lol XD. And yes, I am well aware of May 8th! WWII is my favorite time period to learn about in History, and I didn't know that they stalled to get most of their forces to the Western Front, thats a really cool fact!

**The Doctor:** lol, thanks for reminding me about updating, i need someone to hound me. And yes I was hoping you would be pleased with the appearance of Ruby. Simply Shawarma, huh? welp, it works for me! I hope this chapter was a shawramaful as the last!

**xXPaintedFateXx:** yay! You actucally answered my question! I'm really glad you liked those two, they're two of my favorite chapters too.


	10. Bonus Chapter

So, I've been pretty mean to you guys and I haven't updated in awhile... I'm sorry :C

But hey! I'm back!

For those of you who are still wondering about the fire that took place you can PM me and I'll be more than happy to answer any questions. Also, Thanks for your support and understanding.

Now, for the final order of business. THIS IS A BONUS CHAPTER! I am not done the official chapter nine so instead I'll give you a nice little bonus chapter written by MY COUSIN! My Cousin was very excited about my FF and texted me yesterday about making her own Fanfiction for mine. So, I let her. And this is the result.

So, I hope you enjoy the chapter because when I read it I know I did.

Disclaimer: me and my cousin do not own pokemon or pokemon adventures, however we do own Granite and Lady Violet respectively.

* * *

><p><span>Violet POV:<span>

"Granite, seriously?" Lady Charlotte Violet Romani II glared at the mess Granite had made. Those poor eggs. Granite was the serial killer of eggs and she always made sure he knew it. Why he wouldn't let her cook, she didn't know, especially since she had never let her personal chefs cook for her, choosing instead to do the menial task herself, despite common belief.

"No," Granite snapped, "This is an illusion, right Sapph?" he looked at the other girl for support, but she shot him a look that clearly said: "Don't get me involved in this nonsense."

Sighing, LV threw away the wasted eggs and managed to yank the pan out of Granite's hands. She didn't let him off easy for his umpteenth failure and destruction of some innocent eggs though, whacking him loudly with the heavy skillet.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing his arm. "I think we broke her Sapph! She's so mean to me…"

"Oh, please. I've had it with this flirting. Until you two can get a handle on your feelings, I'll be somewhere else. Please kiss or whatever and get over yourselves!" Sapphire reprimanded. She stood up and left the area they were camping in.

LV giggled at the unexpected outburst, but thought about what Granite had said. Why did she find herself being rude to him and only him? That certainly wasn't ladylike, or kind, or courteous, all qualities she prided herself in.

Though he wasn't the only one that had managed to incur her wrath. Ruby. Oh, Ruby. For Ruby, she had devised an extra special plan of hatred that she would enact, having sided with Sapphire. There was no holding back. He would get to see the true Lady Violet. The Dark Lady Violet. The one that Granite was only catching small glimpses of.

"What is she talking about," huffed Granite, "There is nothing between us, right?"

"Would you say that if I touched you?" LV didn't know why she said that. She had wanted to do so for a long time though; to lace her fingers with his and kiss him and not worry about the repercussions she would have at home when her parents found out that she had fallen in love with a man who was not her fiancé to be.

Granite POV:

Granite opened and closed his mouth, surprise on his handsome features. He had flirted with Violet, and he was willing to admit it (Not to her face, of course) but he flirted with many girls, and it always wound up with him breaking their hearts. He didn't want that for Violet though. He wanted to run his hands through her dark hair and never think twice about another girl. But what would happen when he went home like he knew he would eventually have to?

Not wanting to linger on the thoughts, he gently said "Violet…?" when he had finally turned toward her, she was gone.

Granite sat on the rock for a long time. Was she worth it? He didn't know. She seemed to be hiding something and he wanted to know what it was, but that was curiosity at its finest, right? It was natural to observe someone to try and find out what they were like- to try to get to know them. Or was it? He hadn't felt the same way about Sapphire, this inextricable need to understand her. So what was this- this emotion?

Eventually LV came back, having bought more eggs. "I shall cook breakfast now. How do you like your eggs?"

"Over-easy," Granite answered automatically, messing up his black hair in the process.

Violet POV:

LV's eyes followed Granite's hand as it pushed through his hair and wondered if it was as soft as it looked. She mentally scolded herself and cracked the eggs, making her and Granite's meal. Cooking was relaxing and simple; the only other things a well-rounded lady should have interest in were the arts. So she had learned multiple instruments and could draw and paint and was not supposed to like fighting.

What was wrong with her? She grabbed two plates from her mess kit and put the eggs on them.

"Violet?" Granite asked. While Sapphire had affectionately dubbed her LV and everyone else called her Lady Romani, or Lady Violet -depending on how well she knew them- Granite insisted on calling her Violet. And that did things to her. It made her heart race and some of her walls fall down. It made the ice that haunted her heart bearable. It made her weak in the knees and it made her have delusions of flowers floating through the air. And the flowers were pink, a color that she hated with an indescribable passion. "Violet, your hands are shaking, are you okay?"

Granite POV:

Granite worried. Violet was not responding to his sarcasm. He had been trying to talk to her while she had cooked, but he couldn't seem to capture her interest. He insulted her and teased her and even professed love, but none of it had worked. "Violet? Violet, your hands are shaking, are you okay?" he was concerned until she handed him his eggs, a clear look in her eyes telling him that whatever it was, she had gotten over it.

"I was only thinking of the poor massacre that occurred this fateful morning."

"Very funny. You had me troubled for nothing."

"Troubled?" She frowned.

He took a deep breath. "I don't like being worried about someone I care for, Vi. I want to know what's wrong with you, and I don't want any humor. Now."

"How direct," she mused, and then Granite's words sank in, "Wait, care for?

"There is something behind Sapph's claim." Granite admitted.

Lady Charlotte Violet Romani II found herself turning away from him to hide her bemusement. He liked her?

"Vi," Her name left his lips in the form of a sigh. And then he was whispering her name again on her mouth, his arms wrapped around her waist, and hers around his neck.

Both pulled back, their individual doubts momentarily quelled. This felt right.

Sapphire POV:

Sapphire had no idea what her friends had done while she was gone -and she wanted to keep it that way- but both Granite and LV were quietly tending to dirty dishes when she returned. "So, did you kiss and make up?" she asked, half-expecting a smart-alecky reply.

"Yup." They glanced at each other and LV giggled for the second time that day seeing something Sapphire couldn't till he glanced at her again.

"Granite, your nose is bleeding," Sapphire stated as she and LV burst out in laughter together.

* * *

><p>So did you enjoy it? :D anyway I'm sorry I haven't been able to update I was forced (literally) onto a surprise trip to Florida (yes it was a surprise) and I was spent a few days at Disney cooking under the sun and turning into a lobster all while my brothers annoyed me to an almost literal death.<p>

BUT I HAVE SURVIVED!

Anyyywayyyyy, here's the **Thanks to the Reviewers** who really keep me going. They compell me to write and support me through hard times which I went through last month. I'll update again this month but I'm not sure when. So to wrap this up **THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**Hikaru Yamiyoru: **I'm sorry I didn't update the week you asked, I had Finals and with the Florida trip I was busy... And without internet connection D: But yes. Avengers four times. It just keeps getting better! I mean really, DEM ASSES. Also, yes it was Blue's birthday.

**ToLoveORNotToLove: **thanks for understanding and for commenting, it may sound really stupid but when I read the comments from people like you it makes me want to keep writing this story and see it through until the end. :3 again, if you have any other questions feel free to PM and I'll be happy to answer.

**The Doctor:** I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU DONT EVEN KNOW. Florida is lonely. And yes, Avengers ahhhh dem asses. dem asses. And Ruby will reappear next chapter, promise :3 so you can have all your uhh shawarma-y goodness. Also, READ.

**xXPaintedFateXx: **Thanks for your concern it means a lot! I'm not sure what made it or not and the insurance hasnt even paid us yet so i dunno whats going to happen. and dont cry for this story! unless its happy tears, happy tears are welcome :3

**Your Cousin: **now I wonder who you could be... jk. A) yes you should get an account here. B) IVE BEEN BUSY! DO YOU WANT AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER OR NOT? C) PLOT DEVELOPMENT FOR THE OCS~ :DDDDDDDDD D) kdsljfglaegliajsjsfagvb you know I suck at grammar you stupid Grammar Nazi! at least I can spell "Grammar" right! now, go invade a neighboring country or lose. And I'm sorry but yes, Ruby has a Fashion Sense. DUN DUN DUN. but its not something I can ignore because its part of who he is. and I'll get around to LV beating the crap outta Ruby I promise.


	11. Chapter 9: Battle with the Water

Whoa, Two chapters in like two days? I'M ON A ROLL! also, OVER 35 REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

I'm very happy in case you can't tell. Also, THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 4,000 WORDS! It's just been a good day for writing :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Battle on the Waters<p>

**Sapphire's POV**

I peeked out from the blinds in the Pokémon Center. "Granite," I whispered as my eyes darted around looking for any trace of him. There were no bows on the benches, or sparkles on the street lamps so this small area was safe for now I determined.

He came up behind me, making almost no noise in his track sneakers. In fact, he wouldn't have been heard by most, but I was raised in the wild, I had very good senses. "Yes, commander?" He said in a sarcastic tone; well, more sarcastic than his usual tone anyway.

"Scout the perimeter around the target building. Do not engage hostile. This is a covert op. Surveillance only, and then come back to Home Base." I ordered. I closed the blinds tightly once more, then leaned back into the seat and relaxed. He was nowhere near Home Base. Next to me was LV, decked out in her 'military gear.'

Her long mahogany hair was tied back in a long braid that fell to her waist. Her pokéballs were strapped to a leather belt that crossed her shoulder. She was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt and short denim shorts. Instead of her usual ballet slippers she was wearing the newest Pokébrand running sneakers. Under her violet eyes were two black lines drawn with marker on her cheeks.

"Get moving, private!" She commanded Granite and to her annoyance he only rolled his eyes.

"Yes Ma'ams!" He mock saluted. Whereas LV had gotten into our war time themed efforts Granite keep on his same clothes. He was wearing a black loose fitting t-shirt and equally loose grey jeans. His usual grey hoddie was abandoned in favor of the heat. He was wearing men's track shoes.

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm toward this mission. Before her left he turned back to us, "Remind me again why I have to be the one to go."

"Well, Sapph can't go for obvious reasons," LV explained, "and I can't go because he already knows me, leaving you to be our errand boy." She smiled. LV then pointed at the door of the Pokémon Center, "Out."

Granite groaned and left our presence. I began to pace back and forth in Home Base, which to others would be Cerulean City's Pokémon Center. LV sat watching me on one of the rounded couches in the corner, stroking the egg Professor Oak gave me. Beside her, sitting on the floor, was her Flygon who was looking relatively content lying on the floor.

Still pacing, I began to think of all the course of action I could take if Ruby was there. I could punch him face in, kick him back to Hoenn, or punt his ass in the unexplored seas of the west. I liked the last one but there were flaws. If I punched him he'd still be here, if I kicked him back to Hoenn he could fly back, if I punted him into the seas I was fairly sure he could swim.

But, those options would only be possible if I could meet him face to face. I remembered what happened at the Moon Pool a few days ago. I had completely broken down in what I thought was a dream. Turns out it was real and highly embarrassing.

What would I do if he wasn't there? Well, obviously I'd go challenge the gym. It was the sixth day of my journey and I had how many badges? One, one measly badges out of eight; but if you counted all the regions, one out of thirty-two. THIRTY TWO BADGES!

If Ruby wasn't there then it'd make my life a whole lot easier. So please, Lord Arceus, if you can hear me, please don't let Ruby be at the gym.

At that moment Granite rolled into the Pokémon Center. Now, I know what you may be thinking but yes, he kicked open the doors, and drop rolled to where I saw standing all while whistling the Mission Pokémon Impossible theme song.

LV placed the Egg back in the specially designed bag for it and joined us in the center of the near-empty pokémon center.

"So, how did your super-secret spy mission go?" LV asked in her nonchalant voice.

"Oh you know, I just sneaked past a bunch of ninja guards and motion sensors but then I was detected and Wha-pow!" He made a few karate chops in the air and for good measure, kicked once before continuing, "and they met Mr. Left and Mr. Right-"

"Okay," I interrupted, "I've heard enough. Is he there or not?"

Granite pouted. "You ruin all the fun." I rolled my eyes, and LV giggled. "_Well,_" he said in his most dramatic voice, "Ladies and Sapphire," I growled, did he have a death wish? "I can announce for certain, with an absolute positiveness and a high degree of-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay, Arceus, you have a temper," I growled again and he rushed on, "Ruby is currently on the bench across form the gym." He finished his report of his findings.

Well, looks like Lord Arceus either can't head me, hates me, or takes enjoyment in my pain. I dropped to my knees and started up and the orange ceiling. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed, earning unhappy looks from the other people in the center.

"So, what's our plan of action?" Leave it to Granite to interrupt my dramatic moment. I rose off my knees.

"There's only one way." I pretended to push up my sleeves, which was impossible considering I didn't have any.

Granite raised an eyebrow and LV cocked her head to the side. "I'm gonna punt his ass into the ocean, swim there and then punt it to the other side of the planet!"

"Well, I wouldn't even bother going to the gym to punt him anyway. Sign says that Misty is out today." Granite informed us.

"Now, you decide to share this information with us?" LV practically shouted.

He shrugged, "You guys never asked."

My eye twitched. "You," well, let's just say I had a very creative word for him followed by several others.

LV whistled. Even Granite looked a bit taken aback. I shook my head, "Anyway, I'm going to take this opportunity to train. I'll just go to Route 24."

"Uh, Sapph, that's past the Gym." LV informed me.

"And I just told you that Ruby is currently waiting there for you." Granite also informed me.

I walked over to the table with my two friends following closely behind.

"I'm going to train. And the pokémon on route 23 are tougher than the ones on the previous routes. We need a little challenge." LV's eyes lit up like she was a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Training," she asked. Even Granite looked like he wanted to train a bit too. I just had to coax it out of him.

"Come on. We're all trainers here. Don't you want to feel the rush of battle? The adrenaline coursing through your veins as you watch the pokémon move across the battle field." I studied their faces. LV looked as though she could die happy at the thought and Granite looked like he was indeed in the mood for a good battle or two.

I smirked, "But then of course, only true trainers enjoy that."

Granite took the bait, "I am a real or true or whatever. I'm a trainer. Come on Sapph, Route 24. Let's go a few rounds."

"Perfect!" Granite realized his mistake too late. "You two can meet me there; I'll meet you on the other side of the Golden Bridge in a few minutes. I just have to get my disguise on."

Granite groaned. LV ran into the bathroom and emerged without the marker on her cheeks and in different clothes. She had on a loose white t-shirt that showed part of her stomach with a pokéball on it. Her long brown hair was now in a large messy bun on the back of her hair. She had on the same shorts and shoes as before.

Her violet eyes were darting around the room in excitement. She latched herself onto Granite's arm, "Let's go! This'll be my first training session with Sapphire as my coach!" Granite groaned again.

"Let me change in shorts first please." He said and with great difficulty he unlatched himself from her and made his way into the men's bathroom with a pair of shorts from his bag in hand.

LV was bouncing on the top of her feet in excitement. As soon as he exited the bathroom he found his arm again lost to LV as she dragged him out of the Center.

I rushed over to where their bags were. They were under the table of the circular sofa they shared last night. I smiled as I pulled out the item I wanted from Granite's bag. I then grabbed another item from LV's. Smiling, I ran into the bathroom to change.

_So far so good,_ I thought as I made my way down the street relatively unnoticed. I turned the corner and the blue roof of the Gym loomed as an ominous sight. Across from the regal building on a bench exactly as Granite had described, was Ruby, in all his Arceus-Damned prissy boy glory. I pulled the collar of my disguise up a bit higher and quickened my pace I might just be able to slip by unnoticed.

"Hey, you!" Ruby stood up from his bench and crossed over to me. I sighed, Arceus really did hate me. "I'm looking for a girl, about this tall," He made a motion with his hands to indicate how tall, "she has sapphire blue eyes and she's wearing a black bandanna. Also, she has a yellow pack around her waist, have you seen her?"

I shook my head no and began to pass him when he held out his arm to stop me. "Do I know you?" he asked eyeing my disguise carefully. It was a brown trench coat that fell to the ground. Toro was underneath the coat, crouching while I sat on her back. She gave me extra height and could give me a fast getaway. I had the trench coat buttoned up the entire way and had a blackish grey fedora on my head. It was so big it covered most of my face which I was grateful for.

"No, you do not know me." I said trying to make my voice sound gruffer, more like a guy's.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He asked. His eyes were scanning me, like he was trying to find out what was under the coat. "What's your name?" He squinted, trying to see more of my face under the hat. I pulled up the coat just a tiny bit more.

"Uhh, Jorje. I'm Jorje the Bearded Mexican." I tried to put confidence into my voice. Under me I heard Toro snicker with amusement. I kicked her lightly and she stopped, but she was still smiling. Well, if a giant bird-like pokémon could smile.

"Do you even speak Spanish?" He asked.

_Crap, no, no I don't._ "Ahhh, Sí, Sí, me gusta…. Uhh… pokémon?" I needed out of this conversation. If this interrogation kept up then I was gonna get Toro to drop kick him into the sea, which I don't think she'd mind doing.

Luckily, a girl was walking from the same direction that I had come in and, even luckier for me, she looked about my height and had a bandanna on. He immediately forgot me and rushed toward her screaming 'Sapphire!' I took it as my cue to leave.

Toro took off down the street and we headed toward the Golden Bridge. We crossed at lightning speed where we saw Granite and LV waiting impatiently.

Granite's arms were crossed and he swore as her saw that I was wearing his jacket. LV was laughing about her hat being way too big in my head. I hopped off Toro and threw off my disguise.

"Shall we battle?" I asked. Granite grinned mercilessly and LV looked so happy she could explode, which she probably would have if I didn't force her to calm down.

"Deep breathes." I told her. She obeyed but kept her excited grin on her face.

"So who's first? You versus me, or shall it be the mighty champion versus Lady Violet?" Granite asked his eyes filled with mischief.

I shrugged, "Actually I was thinking you guys could battle." I suggested.

Granite's face was wiped of his smirk and replaced with a look of surprise. It was quickly replaced with a grin, "I'm game if she is."

LV shrugged, "I'm all for beating the crap out of that loser."

Granite's face registered a look of mock shock, "But you know you love me." He smirked, his grin grew larger and she blushed madly and grabbed her pokéballs from her belt.

"Three on three sound good to you guys?" I asked. LV nodded, her face still scarlet. Granite also agreed and threw three pokéballs into the air. Three flashes of light later Magnezone, Medicham, and Claydol stood, or levitated behind Granite.

LV looked at the pokémon he had released. She sized them up and took three pokéballs from her belt. She also threw them into the air and released Flygon, Lapras, and Vileplume.

"Relying on the type advantage I see." Granite said, his face suddenly serious.

"No," LV said, taking care to control her voice, "I'm relying on the trust advantage."

I looked between the two; if looks could kill they'd both be dead. "Since LV is my pupil, I'll be pointing out tips to her during the battle. Is that okay Granite?"

He nodded, "It takes more than two to take me down." LV and I both rolled our eyes at that.

"Shall we dance?" Granite eyes twinkled with amusement, but there was something else to it. He was looking for her reaction, I noticed. LV simply smiled and replied in an even tone, "I'll wipe the dance floor with you."

And they danced.

But most would just call it pokémon battling.

And it was vicious pokémon battling too.

They both held nothing back and battling with fierceness that would make a herd of wile Tauros run for the hills. Their pokémon danced and spun on the makeshift battlefield. It was beautiful really when you looked at it from a distance. Both of their pokémon had a gracefulness that could only be rivaled by the others. Flygon's spins were as beautiful as Medicham's. Medicham's powers were matched only by Flygon's. But then you look closely and you see the power behind it and reality falls upon you like a brick that has been waiting to fall.

"Flygon, fly up while spinning. Then use Sky Attack!"

"Medicham, Mindreader! Then attack using Psychic, create a ball of energy and launch it at its wings!"

Flygon spun up, twirling and creating a mass of sand behind it. The green and red colored pokémon spun faster and faster, rising higher into the air.

LV's eyes sparkled with devilry. "Sandstorm." She mouthed, her voice lost in the twirling mass of sand.

Granite only grinned. "Remember this Medicham?" Medicham smiled as well. He then closed his eyes and when he opened them they too were filled with a look of pure ... well I just can't explain it.

Medicham released the ball of glowing psychic energy not at Flygon, but at the twister. Instead of launching toward him it launched toward LV. Flygon abandoned its attack and went to help his trainer. LV stood her ground as the sandstorm tornado came toward her. She raised her arm up toward the sky.

I was paralyzed in my seat, LV, I realized, didn't need any help from me. In fact, I thought she was doing pretty damn good minus her own attack coming right back at her.

"I learned that one from you Sapph!" Granite shouted, over the roar of the twister. He saw my puzzled look and continued to explain, "Remember on the plane how you made the Fire Tornado? Well, you launched it with your Flamethrower, and I thought I could do the same."

I understood. But it was impossible; to move the Sandstorm twister he would have had to-

My thought was cut off as I saw the tornado attack LV. Or it would have if Flygon hadn't lowered its arm to her and pull her onto his back. She smirked and outstretched her arm toward Granite, her index finger curling toward herself as she flew on Flygon above the ground. _Come get me._

"Medicham! You know what to do!"

"Flygon!" LV shouted.

Flygon released a mixture of attacks at once, a Hyper Beam mixed with a Dragon Breath twirling around the edge of the beam. A beautiful Hyper Beam, enhanced by the Dragon Breath, a stunning all or nothing move that would determine this round of the battle.

Medicham smirked, and held it ground. The attack came right at it. "No!" I shouted, this was training not a death match! I was about to end it when Medicham was no longer there. Instead he was flying, 50 feet in the air behind Flygon.

My eyes widened and my pokémon became even more attentive in their pokéballs.

"Force Palm," Granite commanded. Medicham launched a wicked ball of energy into Flygon's weak spot, the its back right beneath where LV was sitting.

The attack launched her from Flygon and Flygon went down, falling 50 stories in the air. LV screamed, thinking quickly she returned Flygon to his pokéball and released Vileplume on the ground. "Petal Dance," she cried, she curled herself into a ball and prepared for impact.

I stood, my breath taken away, and watched as one of my friends fell from the sky and the other looked as though he was about to throw up.

"Violet!" Granite screamed.

It all happened at once. I released Toro and we started running to the approximate area where she might fall. Granite had the same idea and with Medicham, who had now returned to the ground, ran toward the same area. We crashed into each other and fell onto the ground.

Vileplume was the only one who got anything accomplished to save its trainer. It launched the petal toward her and instead of hurting her, as we feared they would, they slowed her fall. The closer to the ground she got the larger the petal became. LV grabbed onto the corner of one and maneuvered it so she could use it as a parachute. She floated down to the ground and landed gracefully while Granite, Medicham, Toro, and I were still starting, with our jaws dropped. She crossed the short distance between us and started down at us.

Her hair was a mess and had random pink petals stuck in it, her clothes were shredded and thin cuts sliced her body at multiple points. There was one on her cheek that began to leak a bit more blood than the others. But other than looking as though she had gone through Hell and back she seemed fine.

"Vi…" Granite tried to say. She cut him off, "So, are we going to continue or what?"

The silence hung in the air thick and heavy until I started laughing. The laughs just came and I couldn't stop them, soon we were all laughing, wiping tears from our eyes as we sat in the ruined clearing.

"Well, looks like no one is going to picnic here anytime soon." Granite muttered, causing us to erupt into laughter once again.

"Definitely not," LV added, she wiped away a tear and returned her Vileplume after whispering thank you multiple times.

I stood up and offered both of them my hands. They took them and I pulled them to their feet.

"Okay, so, no more battles for you two okay?" They laughed and nodded.

"SAPPHIRE?"

We all froze, it couldn't be could it? Well, Arceus you truly hate me. Ruby stood near the Golden Bridge shouting my name.

"Seems like he heard the commotion…" Granite stated, running his hand through his curly black hair.

"Indeed," LV said, she began to look around for a place for me to escape and noticed what looked like a small pathway in the woods. "There!" She pointed, and I ran for it like Hell was on my heels.

Toro followed me and almost matched my pace. We ran through the tunnel just wanting to get as far away from Ruby as possible. We ran through the forest with the trees letting some light filter onto the forest floor.

Panting, I eventually slowed my pace, Toro slowing to a stop behind me. I just had to trust that Granite and LV wouldn't reveal my position to Ruby. They were reliable friends. I trust them.

And if lying doesn't work then I know LV will launch his sorry ass to another planet with no hesitation or remorse. And Granite will help too. Although, LV doesn't need much help to kick anyone's ass. But, he might just stand there and laugh so I suppose it's a working process.

While in thought, I stumbled out of the trees. The sunlight was harsh and I put up a hand to shield my eyes. Through my makeshift shade I saw the silhouette leaning against a rail on elevated land.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I dropped my hand. It was a girl, about Senior Blue's age maybe, with short orange hair that fell to her ears. She was wearing white flip-flops and a light blue jacket. It didn't look like she was wearing pants but when she turned I saw that she was wearing a white one piece swim suit with navy blue lines.

"Hey, you, in the bandanna," She said, "You, me, pokémon battle."

"Huh?"

"Look, I'm Misty, Cerulean City's Gym Leader, do you wanna battle?" Misty asked.

No way, I found Misty? Well, works for me. I have a goal to accomplish and standing around gawking isn't going to get me anywhere. I nodded, "Sure. Will this be counted as an official gym battle?"

Misty laughed, "Yeah. I just really need to get lost in a good battle right now," I walked up the stairs to the elevate platform she was on, "so let's go! Golduck!"

"Para, it's your time to shine!" I released Para and she released Golduck.

"Stun Spore!"

"Dodge it, and then use Water Gun," Misty shouted.

Para released a fury of yellow spores that covered the entire ground. Golduck wasn't touched and used Water Gun.

I smirked, Para got Water Gun full blast but it didn't have much effect, in fact, Para was enjoying the water on this hot day.

"Solar Beam," I commanded.

"Golduck, get in close with Fury Swipes," Misty ordered, pointing at my Para.

Golduck made the move to attack, instead it stopped, paralyzed, after it took one step forward.

"Golduck," Misty cried, then she realized her mistake, "you spread the spores out over the ground so that when Golduck moved her would be paralyzed. You're taking this seriously… That's great!"

I smiled, "Usually the spores won't last long, but this time it'll last long enough. Solar Beam!"

Para launched the beam of light at the Golduck, who was still paralyzed. It hit Golduck full blast, and knocked him back. He landed at Misty's feet, fainted. Misty smiled, and then released Starmie.

"Ice Beam," she whispered. The purple star pokémon blasted Para with a beam of ice that had it effectively frozen.

"Para," I cried. I returned her to her pokéball. "You're up, Toro."

Toro launched into battle, without me having to give her orders.

Toro dodged and attacked like we had a mental connection and I was the one telling her what to do. We've been with each other through thick and thin and always been there for each other. I didn't need to call orders to her, we trusted each other.

Toro used flamethrower against Starmie and caused it to get burned, then in nothing flat she followed up with Sky Uppercut, and promptly fainted the star pokémon.

"Your pokémon is very well trained. This Blaziken reminds me of a pokémon that belongs to a certain Champion of Hoenn," she smirked, "You wouldn't happen to be Sapphire, would you?"

Huh, apparently I'm famous. "Yeah, why?"

"Because, I haven't been beaten like that so quickly in a long time," she smiled and returned her fainted pokémon.

"But we're not done the battle," I protested as she handed me the Cascade Badge.

"Look, I've seen your skills. I don't want all of my pokémon to faint today, alright?" She smiled and placed the badge in my hand, "You deserve this. Have fun on your journey, I'm rooting for you."

My face erupted into a smile, "YES!" I cheered, "Uh, I mean thank you!" I turned and ran down the stairs, back into the woods. Toro ran behind me, wooting and hollering along with me.

"I did it!" I emerged from the trees where Granite and LV were waiting. Granite was sitting on a rock, wrapping a bandage around some of her cuts. He looked up as I approached.

"What happened?" He asked, LV looked up too she just finished placing a Band-Aid on her leg.

"I won the Cascade Badge!"

"That's awesome Sapph," LV said, smiling.

"Yeah, awesome. Now it's been a long day. Let's go home." Granite said, and for once, no one argued with him.

**End Day 6.**

* * *

><p>Enjoy it's 4,000 word goodness? I hope so! I slaved over that for days! DAAYYYYSSSSS~<p>

Okay well I suppose I should out a Guess Who's Birthday out there, so here it is. **Guess Who's Birthday!  
>Who's Birthday is on July 2nd?<strong> I sure hop you guys know this one ;)

**Thank the Reviewers!**

**Your Cousin: **Hey, your chapter was a hit! AND I HAVE BEEN BUSY I WILL GET AROUND TO READING IT. And I wanna read City of Glass so bad. Just so bad, girl. Of course Italy will switch sides. And its no doubt that France is like totally screwed because they don't have any White Flags. Australia will never Cancel the Barbie. Never.

**The Doctor: **well, I updated does that make anything better? Well I hope you will fully read last chapter or you'll be a chapter behind! Also don't give up! GET TO THE RUBY CHAPTERS AT LEAST!

**Dracarot: **YAY! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME! You're one of those faithful reviewers and I was worried that you stopped reading. And yes, Ruby is in for big trouble. Especially when he and Sapphire finally have a heart-to-heart talk somewhere near chapter 12 or so. And no, Ruby came to shop til he dropped and then get up and search the trainer stores for Sapphire. Have fun with your theorizing and hypothesizing. :3

**jjmara: **I'm glad that you enjoy this story, it means alot :3 And thanks, I kinda wanted it so Ruby would seem like the bad guy. It makes him a bit more badass. JK and Violet will beat Ruby up. MY cousin made me promise at least 20 times and shes counting. And thanks :3

**Hikaru Yamiyoru:** thanks :3 and I'm glad i'm not the only one who ships LV/Granite. I think I might focus some chapter on them just because. And i will try to keep up the good work :)

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FOR READING :) see ya next time!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 10: Birth of a New Friend

**Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the laziest writer of them all? **Ha ha, guess that would be me ^^'**  
><strong>

So um yeah, I LIIIIIVE. (If you can tell me what Disney movie that's from I'll love you 5ever)

Okay, I know I know. I'm a horrible person, I can't believe its been over a year since you updated, DAW you lazy shit, etc etc etc...  
>Look, the past is in the past but I'm back now! (That counts for something right?)<p>

Contrary to popular belief, I feel horrible for not writing this in so long. I've just been having such a pokémon block lately but when **Joan Serene **favorited and followed my story it reminded me that yeah there are people out there who have been waiting for this story to come back. So I'm sorry that I'm late but I'm back. Back again.

So anyway, without further ado, Around the Regions in 80 Days Chapter Ten!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's and the plot in this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Birth of a New Friend<p>

**Sapphire's POV**

Deadline. I have a deadline! Oh my Arceus I need to hurry! It's been a week since I've been here and I have what? 2 badges? Ahhh, what if I don't make it?

"You okay over there, Sapph?" Granite asked in between munches. We were eating breakfast at the Pokémon Center like usual in Cerulean City. Granite had his usual plate of waffles, I had my berry pancakes, and LV was eating her Oran Berry Muffin. I was bouncing my leg as I stared at my empty plate.

I nodded and waited for them to finish. LV placed the muffin wrapper on the plate and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She took my plate and her plate and brought them to the dirty pile of dishes that would be washed by the nurses later. Granite shoved the last of his waffles in his mouth and wiped his face with his napkin while still chewing.

He placed his napkin on his plate and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms behind his head. "So, where to now?" He asked.

"Saffron Gym. Okay guys, I have 20 days per region and that includes days for travel. So, as soon as we get to Saffron I'm challenging Sabrina." I told them my game plan when LV came back.

LV looked a bit worried, "Sapph, shouldn't you wait a day? Your pokémon will be tired and-"

"And, it's not smart to challenge a leader as powerful as Sabrina as soon as you arrive in her city," Granite finished.

"Guys, I gotta get these badges!" I complained, "So, I'm going to do it my way and get them faster."

They glanced at each other but said nothing more.

We stood up and exited the Center. We began traveling down Route 5.

_Twitch. Twitch. _Huh? I looked at the Egg Bag which was moving. LV had bought it at Cerulean to carry the egg in. Wait, it was moving!

"Uhh, guys! The Egg Bag's moving!" I said, panicking.

Granite's eyes widened, "Open it then!"

I opened the bag, the Egg was glowing a bright white. I held back a scream, "I broke it!" I cried.

LV sighed, "Guys, it's not broken, its hatching."

… Oh…

I pulled out the egg and held it in front of me. Granite and LV gathered at my sides. It started pulsing white then it flash brilliantly, blinding us.

_Crack. Craaack. CRAAACCCKKK. _

The egg's shell fell apart and the light dimmed then disappeared. In my hands was a cute brown fluff ball, staring up at me with warm brown eyes.

. . .

"ITS ALIVE!" Granite and I screamed. LV facepalmed again. The creature looked at me strangely then it looked like it shrugged and then climbed up my arm and sat on my shoulder.

"It's alive and cute," LV said reaching out her hand to pet it. The pokémon loved her touch and started purring. Granite tried to touch it and it almost bit him.

I flipped out my Pokédex. "Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving," I read aloud. Eevee hopped from my shoulder and into LV's arms where it curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

"Eevee doesn't look very strong, maybe you should let me or Violet take it while you battle," Granite suggested.

I glared. "I hatched Eevee all by myself! Evie will be the strongest Eevee out there!"

"Evie?" He asked and I nodded, "That's her nick-name."

Granite rolled his eyes, "Whatever. We should probably go to the Pokémon Center and the nearest one is in Saffron City. Another thing, how can you tell it's a girl?"

"Because she didn't like you," I told him as we continued walking down Route 5.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked. LV giggled, "That means that she likes girls more. She thinks boys are gross."

He glared at her, "Violet, you're lucky you're pretty." She smiled.

"I'll take Evie, I don't want her to get crushed if you two start making out." I took my pokémon from LV whose cheeks were as bright as Granite's. Good companions were so hard to find these days. They all end up being love interests.

We continued walking down the routes and saw the tunnel that let us into Saffron City. We rushed through the gates and into Saffron City.

To say it was huge is an understatement. The roads were paved with a fresh coat of asphalt and all the houses had neat green metal roofs. Between each apartment complex was a nice strip of grass, adding more color to the streets. It looked nice for being destroyed some years ago.

"I'll head to the pokémon center," I told them.

"I'll head to the mall," LV said. We turned to Granite.

"I've uh, got business to attend to elsewhere," he muttered.

We turned to look at him.

"What business do you gotta do?" I asked him.

"Family, work related stuff, so I, uh, better go," he turned away from LV and I and ran down the street. LV looked at me and sighed before following him down the street toward the mall.

I went in the opposite direction, toward the Pokémon Center. The tiny Eevee squired in my arms, its tail curling around my arm.

The automatic doors of the center slid open as we approached it. The warm scent of food filled my nostrils, was it dinnertime already? Wow, the walk to Saffron took forever.

No, focus Sapph, Evie needs to see Nurse Joy.

I approached the counter and rang the small silver bell sitting on it. Immediately a Chansey appeared and looked at me with a smile growing on its face.

"Uhh, hi there," I said awkwardly. It's that awkward moment that you don't know how to explain that you became a mother this morning to a Pokémon.

Chansey tilted its head, inquiring to small bundle in my arms.

"Oh well this is, Evie, she's uh, new around these parts. Well I'm new to but what I mean is that, uh, she's a baby and uh needs a check-up or something maybe?" Smooth Sapphire. At least Ruby wasn't here to witness that horrible mess of words thrown into something that kind of resembled a sentence.

I even more awkwardly held the Eevee out to Chansey who took it with care.

"Chan Chansey!" it said then disappeared behind a door behind the counter.

"I hope that means, 'I'll be right back' in pokémon." With nothing else to do but wait I sat on one of the couches on the side of the room and began fiddling with my pokégear. I had several missed calls from an unknown number (Ruby perhaps? But how did he get my number?) and a message or two from LV about all the great clothes at the mall.

"Got Held up. Eat w/o me. See you in morning at pkmn cntr." I read aloud. It was a message from Granite that I had just received, and not a second later I got one from LV reading "What the hell? He's ditching us?"

It took me about one minute to figure out how to reply to the damn text message and another five to freaking write my response. "He must be busy." I typed and a second later LV responded.

"Holy Arceus, she types fast," I groaned.

"That jerk! How could he? I reserved us a high end table at Chef Pierre's! The food there is delicious! Does he know how much effort was made to get that table? Lots of effort was involved!" LV why u no type slower?

I decided to avoid the oncoming LV rant by putting my pokégear back in my bag.

"Could the owner of a baby Eevee please come to the counter?"

I stood up and followed the directions from the overhead speaker. "I'm the owner of the baby Eevee," I told the Nurse Joy at the counter.

The pink haired woman smiled happily at me before handing me a pokéball with a sleeping Eevee in it. "She's perfectly healthy, but very tired. She's still just a baby after all. You can start training with her tomorrow, but rest is needed today."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," I returned her smile and took Evie's pokéball. "Hey, sweetie," I cooed (It's a baby Eevee. Those things are adorable. Don't judge me), "Let's go meet Aunt Violet for dinner at a big fancy restaurant that probably won't tolerate my horrible mouth."

20 minutes later I sat with LV at a window table at Chef Pierre's.

"-and he didn't warn me! It's downright rude that's what it is," Violet grumbled. For what felt like the millionth time that evening I simply nodded my head in agreement.

"Your food, madams," The French waiter announced, placing two amazing looking meals on our table. I grabbed my fork and dug in, too hungry to notice that the waiter stared at me longer than he should have.

"You know, Sapphire, I don't think I'll invite him next time," LV said.

"Mmm," I replied, mouth filled with mouthwatering food.

"He's so rude, and he thinks he's funny but he's really not. And he thinks he won our battle, hah! I totally won that battle after all…" LV continued her rant, but my mind didn't follow.

Instead I was thinking about a certain fluffy brown pokémon who was going to be in my battle for the Marsh Badge tomorrow.

**End Day 7.**

* * *

><p><strong>So ya'll probably hate me right? Well, again I am truly sorry for making you wait this long but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't plan on making you wait this long again for another chapter but this is my junior year of high school. I'm gonna be busy and you've gotta cut me some slack. The game plan is AT LEAST a chapter per month but honestly I have no guarantees. <strong>

**Okay everybody, thank Joan Serene for finding this story and liking it because it reminded me of you guys and that I'm not writing this for me, its for you. Also, huge shout out to everybody who's been with me since the beginning, I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment lately.**

**Dracarot- **Damn, you know how to make me laugh. I'm proud of you for narrowing it down but who knows, maybe I'll just troll with you all and give Eevee a lovely Everstone until Sapphire gets to Sinnoh. Who knows? I don't even think I planned that far ahead yet.

**jjmara-** I must admit, I haven't begun to think about the possibilites that can arise from a Granite and Ruby 1 on 1 meeting yet. There are just some many ways for the conversation to turn out that I haven't begun to think about it yet!

**The Doctor-** Welp, you know me. Hatin' on Zack since he take over my marching band.

**Onesmartcookie78-** Jesus. I need to update more, and I need to write more stories on here too. Also, your teacher sucked.

**xXNicklezXx-** Well, I did not to a good job of managing my time between homework and band last year. Hopefully this time around I'll do a bit better.

**Blazelight790-** OKAY DON'T DIE I UPDATED AGAIN (SURPRISINGLY ENOUGH.) Also, yes, Sapph and Granite are practically useless this is now the LV show. JK JK. So Eevee evolutions, so many to chose from I haven't even decided yet. I must admit, I have a fondness for Glaceon as well.

**xXPaintedFateXX-** Rubix cubes... I like your style ;)

**So my loyal readers, since I have been so horrible I shall give you what you've all been waiting for.  
>Next Chapter, Chapter 11: Ruby M.I.A.?<strong>


	13. Chapter 10-5: Battle for the Marsh Badge

**Okay so I already typed this all up but then I accidentally closed the tab so now I gotta retype it all. -_-**

**Okay, so I know what you're all thinking, "What a Bitch." Am I right? Well, I'm sorry! This was gonna be a Ruby is back (back in black) chapter but I forgot that Sapphire didn't battle Sabrina yet... So next chapter I promise!**

**(Me: uhh shit what else did I write before it closed...) October is Ruby month I promise! Next Chapter is Chapter 11! **

**So even though this chapter is Chapter 10.5 it is still important to the plot! So don't skip it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and the OCs belong to me and my cousin.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.5: Battle for the Marsh Badge<p>

**Sapphire's POV Day 8**

"Sapphire, this is suicide," Granite repeated for the thousandth time. I rolled my eyes in response.

"It isn't suicide, it's simply… daring," I replied in a laidback tone.

"Sapph, you've only trained with Evie for a day, she isn't strong enough to go against Sabrina!" LV chided. I gave her the same eye roll I gave to Granite.

"Look, my Pokédex says she's nearly level 20 thanks to my training techniques, I think she'll do fine," I replied hotly. In this instance, I decided, they were either with me or against me.

Violet noticed my mood change immediately and grumbled in defeat much to the dismay of Granite.

"Come on, Vi! We could take her, two on one!" He complained. Vi rolled her eyes at him which earned another comment from Granite, "Man, do girls roll their eyes a lot!"

Granite ducked as LV's hand sailed over his head, "And they seem to be rather violent."

I glared at him, "And you seem to be in danger of losing your tongue." He raised his hands in mock defeat.

I smiled in victory and began walking towards the gym. LV and Granite followed, but not without muttering about how rash I was being.

"Evie," I called, releasing her from the pokéball, "think you're ready to face the gym?" The pointy eared pokémon looked up at the gym and then back at me, her warm brown eyes shining. I crouched down and offered her my arm which she used to climb onto my shoulder. She nuzzled her fluffy brown face against my own, "I'll take that as a yes."

With that we entered the gym of the former Team Rocket heads.

"Dodge, Sand-Attack!"

"Don't let it escape with Shadow Ball!"

"Hit the ball with Tail Whip!"

"We shall not fall for that one again, Sapphire, Calm Mind and cancel the attack!"

Well, just in case you were wondering, Sabrina was a gym leader for a reason. She could hold her own against any opponent; I'm even having trouble with her!

"Evie, Tackle," I cried and my pokémon complied and launched itself at Espeon.

Without orders from its trainer, Espeon ducked at the last moment and avoided my Eevee's attack.

"Psychic," Sabrina called out to her pokémon.

"I'm getting really tired of that attack," I muttered. "Evie, Double Team!"

Multiple copies of Evie appeared on the battlefield which lessened the effect of Espeon's Psychic. The copies disappeared as the Psychic hit and I could see Evie hurting.

"Alright, time to switch out," I decided. I recalled Evie, whispering to her about how well she did in standing up to Espeon, then released Toro.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "Blaziken?"

I smirked, "Flamethrower." Espeon didn't stand a chance against the fire type move.

"Mr. Mime," Sabrina called out. Her pokémon appeared on the now flaming battlefield.

"Toro," I commanded, "Flamethrower!"

"Tut tut, Sapphire, you should have learned by now that using the same move over and over again will not win you the battle," Sabrina scolded me. I scowled. "Mr. Mime," she called, "Light Screen, our version!"

The wall of light appeared before Mr. Mime, shielding him from the flames. Sabrina smiled at me haughtily.

"And you, Sabrina," I said scathingly, "Should have learned by now that I am going to take you down."

Sabrina laughed, "I doubt that very much, but fate is a fickle thing. The winner will be revealed all in due time."

"Toro, Double Team, cut Mr. Mime off!" I commanded. Toro split into copies and began running around Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime, use Mimic!" Sabrina's pokémon split into copies of its own. Unfortunately for her they were all in the circle which Toro had created. In other words, she was right where I wanted her.

"Toro, Flamethrower!"

"Mr. Mime, Light Screen, box formation," Sabrina commanded, seeing my plan.

Mr. Mime created a box of light around itself which protected it from Toro's attack.

"Toro," I called, "Time to turn up the heat! You know what to do!"

Toro nodded at me, then blasted a Flamethrower at the ceiling and continued to circle Sabrina's pokémon. Sabrina raised an eyebrow but didn't comment and instead focused on strengthening Mr. Mime's Light Screen.

"Toro," I pointed from the ceiling to the boxed-in Mr. Mime, "Overheat."

I made eye-contact with Sabrina, which had proved to be disastrous during the Evie-Espeon battle, and allowed her to see what the move would do. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she turned to her Mr. Mime to shout a warning. It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Sabrina began shouting for Mr. Mime to move but Toro was already circling her pokémon again, but this time she was using Overheat to bring the tornado down from the ceiling. The fire tornado struck down directly onto Mr. Mime's defense. It cracked it a few seconds and Mr. Mime was engulfed in a flash of fire. I ordered Toro to end the attack. When the flames disappeared, Mr. Mime lay fainted on the ground, almost smoking from being so badly burnt.

"Mr. Mime," Sabrina cried. She jumped off the trained platform and rushed onto the battlefield, cradling Mr. Mime in her arms. She closed her eyes and a purple aura covered her pokémon. When Sabrina opened her eyes, she looked at me with a newfound respect in her eyes.

I tossed her the container of my homemade burn healer, "This might help."

The container froze in the air halfway between Sabrina and me. She smiled lightly, and the container came back towards me. "Thanks, but I have my own methods," she said tightly.

I took the floating container and placed it back in my bag, where my hand brushed over something cold and smooth. I made a mental note to check out what it was after I was done talking to Sabrina.

"This, rightfully belongs to you, Sapphire Birch, Champion of Hoenn," Sabrina said and the badge appeared before me, floating in the air much like the way the container did.

I took the badge and placed it on my bag, I smiled happily at it, "Thank you for the battle." I hopped down from my platform and crossed the battlefield (which was still slightly on fire and smoking) to where Sabrina was kneeling next to her fainted pokémon.

Sabrina rose and eyed me warily, as Toro moved to stand behind me. I smiled warmly at her and offered her my hand, "You're a really good battler," I said sincerely, "It's amazing how you trained your pokémon, thank you for agreeing to battle me."

Sabrina stared at my outstretched hand then back at me. She grabbed it warily and shook, "Thank you."

Toro and I exited the battlefield and left the gym. I found LV and Granite waiting outside.

"How'd you do?" Granite asked.

I smirked then replied, "I am invincible."

Granite laughed and turned to LV, "Look, Vi, she won and didn't even need our support."

LV growled, "How dare they not let us in to spectate. I should have the workers their fired for their incompetence."

"They work for Sabrina," I said, "It'll be hard to get them fired."

"Oh they will be hearing from me," Violet declared, "Refuse to let me see my friend battle…"

Granite grinned and slung his arm around Violet's and my shoulders, "Onward!" he declared.

I smiled and pulled myself out of his grasp, "To Celadon!"

"To Celadon," Granite and LV echoed.

**End Day 8.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the battle scene, as a reader of pokemon FF I was always annoyed how most of the people didn't go into detail with battle scenes and so I try to make battles interesting to read and I like to play with how pokemon moves can be used for other things other than conventional attacks, (Ex: Fire Tornado). <strong>

**Thanks for the Reviews and if you haven't reviewed I really hope you do! I love to hear what you have to say whether is praise/criticism/ or anything relating to the chapter and/or the characters. I'm always open to new reviewers so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Dracarot: You were right, I was quoting Mushu from Mulan. Mulan is my best friend's favorite Disney movie. George RR Martin is a literary genius I loved Game of Thrones, it was amazing!About Granite's motives, I can assure your internal pessimist that Granite was not going to cheat on LV. However, I can not assure you that he is not working with/for Ruby. Winter is Coming. Ruby is just tagging along with it. **

**xXPaintedFateXx and blazelight790: Thanks for being so understanding about my hiatus! I can't wait to hear your comments on this chapter and I can assure you that Ruby will be in the next chapter!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 11: Ruby MIA?

Well, it's been quite some time hasn't it? Like what 6-7 months? I am a horrible person. Sorry I haven't update in forever! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you inspired me to write this chapter! Sorry it took so long to come out!

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own pokemon or the manga or anything besides the OCs and the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Ruby M.I.A.?<p>

**Ruby's POV Late afternoon Day 6.**

I sighed and sat down on the bench in front of Cerulean's gym. Again, I had failed to find Sapphire. Well, I found her but she just didn't want to listen, the stubborn girl. But I suppose I gave her enough reason not to listen. Siiiiiiiiiiiigh. Maybe I should have talked to her at Mt. Moon after I carried her back to her campsite… No, that would have ended in disaster…

Okay, enough moping and reminiscing, this is serious. I need to find ways to locate Sapphire, because trying to follow her everywhere isn't working. I suppose I could put flyers out, but then it'd seem like she was a lost pokémon and she definitely wouldn't enjoy that.

I stood up and started walking back and forth in front of the Gym again. Surely she was coming here, right? Right?! I watched every person who walked past the gym, none were Sapphire. Wait, what if I had missed her? No, no, no, that was NOT allowed to happen.

My attention was drawn to a boy, about my age, with dark grey hair and a black t-shirt on. He was hiding behind a lamp post. I shook my head; he wasn't Sapphire so he wasn't my problem. _Back to my mental battle of the ages_, I thought.

A few minutes later the boy walked past me with a girl on his arm. She was stunning, with long brown hair, but I prefer Sapphire's natural beauty (Wow did I really just say that? I AM going crazy without her aren't I?). But it wouldn't kill Sapphire to wear a dress once in a while. It also wouldn't kill her to wear makeup or look a bit girlier on occasion (maybe not as crazy as I had once thought).

They passed me by, the girl glared at me. What did I done wrong?! … For those of you reading this, that was a rhetorical question.

I sighed and sat back down on the bench behind the gym. "Oh, Sapphire just let me tell you that I'm sorry," I groaned. The time with the Clefairys at Mt. Moon didn't count, Sapphire thought it was just a dream, and I intended to keep it that way.

That night I saw the person Sapphire hid away from the world, I saw the innocent girl that she was. There were only three times I had seen that side of her. The first time, the day the Salamence attacked us. On that day I had seen a side of Sapphire that was unlike any other side of her, I saw a scared little girl instead of the rambunctious daughter of the renowned pokémon professor.

The second time I saw that girl was when they were facing against Groudon and Kyogre. I knew then that I couldn't let her get hurt fighting against the two giants. I saw the girl she hated to show, the girl who had weakness, something Sapphire had sworn off. When Sapphire broke down in front of me, when she was crying because of me, I felt as much pain as she did.

I sighed again, that girl was too stubborn for her own good.

I was looking up and down the street again; nobody had passed by since that boy and girl. That's when I saw a man in a trench coat turn the corner.

"Hey, you!" I called out, quickly standing and walking over to the man. He wore a big hat that shaded his face. He visibly tensed and began looking around, seemingly searching for an alley to duck into.

"I'm looking for a girl, about this tall," I raised my hands to indicate how tall Sapphire was, "she has sapphire blue eyes and she's wearing a black bandanna. Also, she has a yellow pack around her waist, have you seen her?"

The man shook his head no and began walking past me when I held out my arm to stop him. "Do I know you?" I asked eyeing him wearily.

His voice was familiar, it almost sounded like a girl impersonating a man. His large brown trench coat was out of season, and to make matters worse he was wearing bright red fuzzy boots that did nothing to help complete his overall look. And don't even get me started on that old fashioned fedora he was wearing. Seriously? Who ordered a flashback to the 1920s?

"No, you do not know me," He said, his voice was lower in tone and gruffer, more like a guy's than previously.

I raised an eyebrow, both in confusion and in disdain (who would wear an outfit like that in public?). "Oh really," I asked sarcastically. I don't know what it was about him, but there was an odd sense of familiarity that I couldn't shake. I looked him up and down, still pondering as to why on earth he would think that red fuzzy boots were acceptable to wear this time of year. _Oh Arceus, _I thought, _if it's this bad on the outside, what's he wearing UNDER the coat_? As if he read my thoughts, he pulled his coat up just a bit more.

"Who are you?" I asked. _Who are you to ignore the new men's fashion that was out at this time of year?_

"Uhh, Jorje. I'm Jorje the Bearded Mexican," He said without conviction. I heard him make a weird bird-like noise. Now, while I might not be the brightest when it came to social interaction, but I'd like to think that I knew a looney when I saw one.

"Do you even speak Spanish?" I asked him. There seemed to be some sort of internal struggle within him until he replied.

"Ahhh, Sí, Sí, me gusta…. Uhh… pokémon?" He said with a rather horrible fake Spanish accent. That was when I decided that I needed out of this conversation, and I meant now.

Luckily, a girl was walking from the same direction that the man had come in and, even luckier for me; she looked about Sapphire's height and had a black bandanna on. Immediately, I forgot all about that weirdo and ran towards the girl.

"Sapphire!" I yelled happily, running toward the girl. She turned and I caught a look at her face. While it looked like Sapphire's, there were a few subtle differences. Sapphire's left dimple was slightly larger than the right, Sapphire's nose was slightly cuter, and Sapphire had blue eyes.

"Sorry," the girl said, "I'm Lavender, not this Sapphire you seem to be searching for." She looked at me apologetically and I sighed.

"Sorry for bothering you," I muttered. I shook my head then turned and stared at the sky. Maybe it held the answers. … Nope, all it held were clouds… and was that sand?

I stood up looking around, there wasn't any sand anywhere in this city, so what was going on? I ran towards the scene, determined to investigate further.

I was walking on the Golden Bridge that led to Route 24 towards what appeared to be some sort of sand tornado. It was heading right toward the girl who had glared at me earlier.

_Serves her right_, part of my mind thought viciously but I ran toward her anyway determined to help. But in the blink of an eye, and Flygon zipped to her and the next thing I knew she was flying on it pointing at some guy on the ground. Only then did my mind realize they were in the middle of a pokémon battle.

My eyes hardened and I could feel Nana start to shake in her pokéball. I had to relax, _just breathe,_ I told myself.

I continued to watch the battle and the talented trainers involved in it. Not that they were anything compared to Sapph; she could kick their butts with both her and her pokémon's hands tied behind their backs.

It was over after a dramatic fall where the girl battled walked up to the two idiots on the ground. They were silent until I heard on of them laugh. It wasn't just any laugh. It was _hers._

I stood transfixed at the scene. There she was, right in front of me. And for the life of me, I can't understand why I did it because I knew it would scare her off but I did it anyway.

"SAPPHIRE?" I screamed. By the time my brain had caught up with what my body just did Sapphire was running toward the woods. Once she got in there I knew that there was no way I'd be able to find her.

I ran toward her and the boy and the girl immediately jumped in the way, preventing me from chasing Sapphire any further.

"What are you doing? Move," I all but yelled at them. The two looked at each other then back at me.

"Why should we?" The boy asked, he had his arms crossed and the Medicham behind him mimicked his movement.

"Because I need to talk to her," I pointed to Sapphire who had disappeared into the woods. The two quickly glanced at each other then back at me. I briefly informed them that I was in dire need of talking to Sapphire because I needed to apologize and tell her some very important things.

"Oh, you poor unfortunate soul," the girl cooed. The boy glanced at the girl quickly then sighed.

"The path she took leads into the tunnel down there," the girl pointed to a path that led downhill, "the tunnel entrance should be across a small patch of water. You can wait for her to come out there." She smiled sweetly and the two waved bye to me as I activated my sneakers and ran towards the tunnel.

**LV's POV Early Evening Day 6**

I fist-bumped Granite after our successful manipulation of Ruby. "If it was that easy to trick him I would have convinced him to go back to Hoenn days ago," I told Granite.

He laughed, "I'd have assumed that he'd read about Kanto before visiting. The tunnel was a good play, especially since he'll get bored waiting for her and most likely wander inside."

"Good thing the tunnel doesn't lead anywhere," I said wickedly. Granite and I laughed at the misfortunate situation we placed Ruby in.

"I have a feeling that we may be doing this more often," Granite said, he began digging out medical supplies to treat our battle wounds.

"We should have a team name then, since Ruby is going to be playing a losing game against us," I told him lightly.

"And what shall our team name be?" Granite asked, holding up a roll of bandages that I took.

"Team …. Victorious?" I suggested, unrolling the bandages.

"I think I like Team Smarter Than Ruby."

"Team Smarter Than Ruby it is."

**Ruby's POV** **Day 9**

I squinted at the early morning sunlight that hit my face as I wandered out of the damn cave. "Mother Flygon path my ass," I muttered. Three whole days I had wandered around in that stupid cave until I had finally found the damned exit which, holy shit, happened to be the entrance!

"I hate those two," I spat, glaring at anything in my path. My clothes were covered in dirt, my pokémon had not been properly groomed in three days, and I had not showered in three days. That pair would pay for the crimes against cleanliness they forced me to commit!

It was about three in the afternoon when I reached Celadon (Thank Arceus for Ruru and her new Teleport ability!). I saw Sapphire enter the gym and knowing that she likes long battles, I took the time to shower and get clean clothes at the Pokémon Center in town. I came back after about an hour, knowing that there was no way she could be done in only an hour and began grooming my pokémon behind a building that had a view of the gym.

One thing that I must praise Celadon for, the town was completely clean. There was no litter, no mud puddles, not muck, no anything dirty, disgusting, or grimy. Even the alleys looked spotless. After three days for simply horrid conditions, this place was truly a city on a hill.

Sapphire and the two offenders were leaving the gym, Sapphire was boasting about her new badge. As I hid behind the building watching them talk in front of the gym I realized something, I didn't know how I was going to approach her.

_What am I going to say to her_, I asked myself in a panic? I began pacing back and forth in front of my pokémon who had all been recently groomed. Popo and Coco looked at me questioningly, wondering what it was I was panicking about. Mimi was in her pokéball taking a nap, the water-type hated being outside her pokéball without a large source of water nearby. Nana and Ruru looked between me and Sapphire then at each other, seeming to ask, why doesn't he just go over there and talk to her. Zuzu was looking longingly over at Sapphire, probably wishing he could go over and say hello because he was very fond of Sapphire.

I sighed and looked over at Sapphire and her group again. They were walking back, presumably to the Pokémon Center. Wait. They were walking. To the Pokémon Center. That meant this was now or never. I steeled myself, looked at my pokémon for reassurance, and when I stood up and walked out of the alley, they were gone.

"Arceus damn it!" I muttered in frustration. I put my pokémon back in their pokéballs and started walking back toward Route 7. I figured she'd go back to Saffron then to the nearest city that held a gym.

I was in a considerably pessimistic mood as I walked toward the town gate when I passed it. There it was, the answer to my horrible mood; the beautiful, ever-glowing, Celadon Department Store. I enter the glorious store and got lost in a beautiful world that lifting my mood into the sky.

**Sapphire's POV**

It was about six hours since I had won Celadon's Gym Badge and we still had yet to decide on a plan. I wanted to go to Lavender Town and pay my respects there, Granite said that he had business here, and LV wanted to go on a group shopping spree.

"I can't we why we can't do things as a group," LV argued.

"You're the only one who shops, Granite and I end up battling in the food court," I responded.

"You two can go shopping, but I've got business here for the next couple days that I have to handle for my father," Granite muttered.

The argument we had gotten ourselves into was at the three hour mark. And some of us, mainly me, were getting cranky (okay so Granite too. He gets cranky when he's tired), and some of us wanted to get moving because some of had a deadline to meet.

"You know what," I spat angrily, "I'm going to Lavender Town, with or without you two."

"Fine by me!" Granite muttered.

LV glared at the two of us, "We're a group. We do things together."

Granite and I looked at each other and sighed. I felt the tension between the three of us lessen. "How about we each do what we want to," I suggested, "And we meet back up at Vermillion City in two days. That give you enough time, Granite?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sure, I'll make it work." We looked at LV who pouted then nodded, deciding that it wouldn't be too horrible to shop without distractions for two days.

"It's decided then," I said and I stood up from our table at the Pokémon Center. "See you in two days," I told the two. They nodded and I walked out of the center.

"This time will be good," I said aloud to myself, "I can train and focus on battling and my pokémon."

I was still not completely over our argument back in the Pokémon Center. "Toro," I asked after I released her from her pokéball, "Wanna go for a run?" The six foot bird nodded at me and together we started sprinting toward Route 7.

It was about four in the afternoon when Toro and I heard the pokémon's cry halfway down Route 7.

"You heard it too?" I asked the fire bird even though I knew she had. The two of us began pushing into the tall grass trying to locate the source of the pitiful cry.

"Hello?" I called out, "Anybody in here?" Toro pushed aside more grass and revealed a small red fox pokémon lying in a small puddle of blood and charred grass.

I rushed toward the small fox, noting that it was a Vulpix, and carefully lifted it into my arms. It looked at me with its brown eyes and let out a yelp and began struggling to get away.

"Shhh," I soothed, stroking its fur until it calmed down. I looked at Toro with a panicked look on my face, "Vulpix is losing heat, we need to get it to the pokémon center." Toro nodded in agreement and together we ran down the rest of Route 7, our goal now to get to Saffron's Pokémon Center rather than burn off energy.

Toro and I busted in the Pokémon Center in Saffron and long story short, we got Vulpix healed and 'she is going to be a-okay,' to quote Nurse Joy.

Vulpix and I were having a stare down of sorts after Nurse Joy brought her back to us, and gave us an update on her health as well as her gender. The red fox pokémon was staring at me warily and I stared back with an awkward are-we-done-staring-at-each-other-smile on my face.

Warily, the Vulpix approached and nudged my hand, which was lying on the table, with her nose. She allowed me to pet her, "So you trust me now, I suppose?" Vulpix started biting at something around her neck and upon closed inspection I discovered that it was a nametag.

"Ember," I read aloud, looking back up at the Vulpix who was trying to get the collar off. "Alright, Ember," I said, "If you want it off that badly…" I took the collar off and the pokémon licked my face, purring.

Okay, so I have a soft spot for fire types. It's not a crime. Especially if they're small and adorable.

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked Ember, picking an empty pokéball out of my pack. And in five minutes we were on our way. Toro, Para, Evie, Ember and I, that is.

"So," I told my pokémon as we started walking down Route 8 toward Lavender, "The game plan is to get all the badges from the regions I haven't conquered, which would be Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova. But, before we continue to Fuchsia City, we're going to pay our respects at the Lost Tower in Lavender Town."

Toro looked at me with a face that said, duh what else would we be here for? Para clicked her claws together excitedly. Evie mewled from her spot on Toro's shoulder while Ember was perched on my shoulder, the young Vulpix purring in content.

And in that stupid moment I did something I regret. As we were walking toward my future, I started thinking about my past. And I can't deny that I wondered how nice it would feel if Ruby were next to me on this stupid dirt road. Well, it turns out that I didn't have to wait too long to find out.

* * *

><p>Okay, I admit it. I am a terrible person for not updating in SOOOOO long. I feel bad so I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! THANKS FOR EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED AND KEPT ME GOING!<p>

And now: Responses to those of you who reviewed.

Dracarot: I've learned that most politicians suck. I like Obama though, wanna know why? He's a Blink 182 fan. Go Obama. Also you're too smart because I was gonna evolve Evie into an Espeon but now I don't know what to. Maybe I'll evolve her in Sinnoh just because Glaceon is cool and Sapph could use an ice type on her team. Thanks for always reviewing and sticking with the story! Also, sorry for the reformatting issue! And I totally feel your pain with the whole goat pokemon, or lack thereof since X and Y. Another thing, I'm so jealous that you got to read Game of Thrones series because I NEVER HAVE TIME TO AND I WANNA READ IT BUT I ONLY READ THE FIRST ONE AND UGH.

Jjmara: okay so you have no idea how badly I want Granite and Ruby to have a one on one because there are so many ways I can write it! I've got to narrow it down! Thanks for reviewing!

The Doctor: Hey look at that, I finally updated. I dunno about you, but I'm pretty proud of myself. And the Ruby in all of his fabulousness finally made it into the story. Thanks for reviewing and being a mauve-tastic (remember that joke? how old is it again? itsn't it like 5,000 years old) friend!

Onesmartcookie78: We really do need to talk more, don't we? And I think I'm going to make Jorje the Beared Mexican a running gag in this. That was actually my nickname during my freshman year of Marching Band so I gotta honor the people who gave it to me. Thanks for reviewing!

xXNicklezXx: Thank you for the compliments about my story! They mean so much! So AP class and honors classes and extracirriculars do not make it easy to find time to write. Thanks for commenting!

blazelight790: BREATHE. REMEMBER TO BREATHE. DON'T DIE. I UPDATE AGAIN. TRY TO AVOID A HEART ATTACK, I DO NOT WANT YOU TO DIE. dude, I feel the love toward Glaceons. I want to keep her as an Evie for awhile tho because they are super cute. Thanks for reviewing!

xXPaintedFateXx: I didn't pelt them with rubix cubes, which I will keep in mind for the future, but I did wish that they stepped on a whole minefield of legos in the dark without shoes on. Thanks for reviewing!

Airenne: Thanks! That part was one of my favorites to write. Thanks for reviewing!

Zhifter: Thank you soooo much! I was looking back the other day at pervious chapters and I'm like... "This is so bad why do people like it." It's an honor to think that this is up there with the big shots, it means so much to me! Thank you for reviewing!

Guest (The one that commented in October. You know who you are. hopefully...): To Celadon indeed! and now to Lavender Town! unless you're Granite or LV because then you're staying in Celadon. Thanks for reviewing!

12Courtney12: Thank you so much! Did you like the little cameo of Lavender I threw in? :D Thanks for reading and reviewing

maxstories95: Thank you so much! That was one of the moments that I was yelling at myself to get right and I'm glad you thought I did a good job! Sorry but you're gonna have to wait til next chapter until you see Sapphire's reaction. Thanks for reviewing!

ALSO, thanks to **everyone** above for reviewing and these lovely people who either favorited/followed the story/me.

Super Serious Gal 3, Airenne, SuperPanda9000, storyLover58, jjshawn, , Nari88, AND ANYBODY ELSE WHO EITHER GOT LOST IN MY INBOX (it happens sometimes I'm sorry) OR I FORGOT (and if you're one of them I'm sorry!)

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ/READS THIS!**


End file.
